Me and My Boys and My Pregnancy
by Saku Rose Uchiha
Summary: Major Sequel to Me and My Boys. Sakura is pregnant, and this is no normal pregnancy. Things worsen as an old enemy comes back for her special unborn child. Can Sasuke, Sakura and team-mates handle this un-natural pregnancy? SasuSaku slight SaiIno. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Me and My Boys: The Sequel 

A/N: I just finished the 1st part of this story a few days ago but I'm already on the sequel.

This is kind in a series as this is actually the 4th part of it. I have a prequel then the actual story then a mini sequel then this part. Confused? Yeah I do that to ppl XD. Just go check out on my profile you'll understand lol.

So let's not delay it any further *drum roll* the sequel to Me and My Boys.

Chapter 1 

Sakura groaned once again as she dug her head further into her pillow. It was nearly noon and she was still in bed while her husband and team-mates where out training. The reason being … she was sick.

_That's it no more ramen EVER. I'm sure that's what gave me this stupid food poisoning. _Sakura tossed and turned in bed, getting more and more annoyed as she just couldn't get comfortable.

She heard the front door shut before a stampede of feet came up the stairs.

"SAKURA CAN WE COME IN?" shouted a certain loud mouth knucklehead.

"Shut up dobe. She's trying to rest," growled Sasuke before slipping into the room, closing the door to give his wife some privacy. He saw that Sakura was awake so opened the door to let everyone else in.

"How you feeling?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura groaned while making a sad pouty face. "I feel so … GAH! If that makes sense"

At this Kakashi just chuckled.

Sakura rested her head on her pillow again feeling sorry for herself.

"Why don't you just heal yourself then?" asked Sai

"Tried," sighed Sakura "didn't work so I'm just going to wait and see if it will go away it…."

Before Sakura could finish her sentence, she'd jumped up and ran out of the door quickly locking herself in the bathroom.

The boys all looked sympathetically towards the bathroom door, where the pink-haired kunoichi was currently emptying the contents of her stomach.

Once Sakura was finished, she stood up and walked to the bathroom sink. She quickly brushed her teeth then washed her face before exiting the room to go flop on her bed again.

"You okay?" asked Yamoto. Again, a groan was heard.

Sakura turned around and glared at Naruto.

"You" she said menacingly

"What?" asked Naruto confused.

"You and your damn ramen" she said getting up and poking the blond shinobi in the chest "that was the last thing I ate before I got sick. You had to make us go for ramen and now look I'm ill" she glared at him again "it's your fault"

"Hey that's not fair" pouted Naruto "well … how come" he tried to think of some excuse to get rid of the blame. Then it hit him "well how come we all had ramen and you're the only one sick" he said, proud of himself.

Sasuke couldn't believe it but he actually agreed with his idiot best friend

"He does have a point Sakura" at this statement Sakura glared at him.

"Sasuke if your gunna take his side then I suggest you can go sleep in his room from now on," she snarled. Sasuke just looked back impassively.

"Get up and get dressed," he ordered

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking you to go see Tsunade" Sakura frowned at this but did as he said,

At Hokage tower 

Luckily, Sakura had made it all the way to Tsunade's without wanting to vomit but certain things were trying to set her off such as the smell from Ichiraku's.

She buried her head into Sasuke's shoulders as they made their way up the tower.

Shizune, knowing of Sakura's bad health asked her how she felt.

"I feel terrible, is Tsunade free? I need to see her" she replied

"Yeah just go straight threw," answered Shizune.

Sakura and Sasuke entered her teacher's office. Tsunade looked up to see her sick apprentice with the same sad pouty "I'm feeling sorry for myself" look she had on earlier.

"Tsunade-sama" Sakura whined, "Fix me please." she sniffed. Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle at her childish behaviour.

"Fine go sit down and I'll see what is wrong"

Sakura told Tsunade all her symptoms and how long she had them; she also blamed Naruto, swearing that bad ramen was the reason for her current condition.

"Hmm Sakura I'm go get Shizune to take some blood and send it off to get it tested" explained Tsunade.

Tsunade called her other apprentice in to do the procedure, as she still couldn't stand blood, while she left the room.

Sakura watched at Shizune pulled out a needle and inserted it in to her skin. Once Sakura saw the blood fill up the vile, the queasy feeling inside of her started again.

Sasuke, seeing this, gently turned Sakura's head to face him while Shizune continued.

"Okay Sakura, I'll go send this to get examined. The results should come in a few days so until then you should probably just go home and rest"

Sakura nodded weakly while holding on to Sasuke as they left the office.

Outside Tsunade stopped Sasuke holding out a container of pills

"Here this might her settle her stomach, make sure she takes it every four to six hours okay"

Sasuke took the pills before nodding his thanks and leaving with his wife.

Getting back home, Sakura headed straight for her and Sasuke's bedroom.

Sasuke decided to give his wife some peace so he went to Naruto's room.

Even though they had been married for two years, Naruto and Sai still lived with them. They were family and home life wouldn't be the same without them.

A few days later

Sakura had just finished eating some miso soup. Sasuke handed her two of the pills that Tsunade had given him.

"Are these helping you?" asked Sasuke concerned.

"Yeah my sickness has reduced a bit," she said taking another sip of water.

Sakura looked out the window to see a hawk landing on their windowsill. She got up and took the note from the hawk's claw before he flew off.

Opening the small scroll, Sakura read the contents before a gasp escaped her mouth.

"What's the matter Sakura?" asked Sasuke curiously.

Sakura turned around slowly.

"Sasuke" she started but before she could finish her sentence, her world went black

Sasuke quickly caught his wife before she fell to the ground.

"Sakura! Sakura wake up" Sasuke shook his wife gently.

Hearing the commotion Naruto and Sai entered they couples room.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT'S WRONG WITH SAKURA?" shouted Naruto looking at the unconscious kunoichi.

"I don't know dobe she just fainted," said Sasuke, slight panic in his voice. He reached over his wife to grab the scroll that was still in her hand. Reading the contents, his eyes widen.

"What does it say Sasuke?" asked Sai watching the raven-haired shinobi closely.

Too shocked to speak, Sasuke handed the scroll to the ink user. Naruto peered over Sai's shoulder to also read it.

Both boys were shocked at its contents. The scroll read:

Dear Mrs Uchiha,

After analysing your blood, we can confirm that you are pregnant.

We advise you to arrange an appointment with our hospital's gynaecologist.

Yours sincerely

Kohona hospital.

The boys looked at their still unconscious team-mate. Mixed emotions going through all of them.

Sasuke picked Sakura up and laid her on the bed. He looked over to the other two boys in the room.

"Erm… congrats?" said Naruto not knowing how his best friend was going to react.

"Thanks?" Sasuke replied also unsure of to react to this news

Naruto's face erupted into a grin

"I CALL GODFATHER"

Sasuke groaned as Naruto and Sai started arguing over what their role was to his child.

"Get out" he growled shoving both of them out of the room.

Sasuke looked over to his sleeping wife and smiled a small smile. _Wow, I'm going to be dad. _He walked over to the bed and lay next to Sakura placing a hand on her stomach, the small smile still on his face. _I'll protect you both. I promise_

A/N: End of chapter 1. What you think? R&R please = )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Me and My Boys: The Sequel 

A/N: Hey guys = (. I only got 3 reviews on my first chap /3. So I'll post this chap and see what happens because if you guys don't like it I might not continue it. So let me know what you think.

Chapter 2

Sakura woke up with Sasuke sleeping next to her, his hand still on her stomach. The news she had just received still fresh in her head.

Fear set into her. As a medic nin she had dealt with many pregnant ninjas, she had seen many women miscarry because of their duty as ninja. As Kohona was already short on ninja, women still had an obligation to defend their country right up until the last month of pregnancy.

That scared Sakura a lot.

Sasuke woke up to see the worry on his wife's face.

"Hey" he said gently brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear "what's the matter?"

"I'm pregnant Sasuke," she stated looking at him, fear still in her eyes, "I'm scared. As a ninja …"

Sasuke knew what she was talking about and also knew that even if Tsunade begged the village elders, Sakura would still have to face up to her duty.

"Sakura" he said, looking her straight in the eye "nothing will happen to you or the baby. Kakashi, Yamoto, Sai, Naruto and I will make sure of that"

Sakura looked at him and nodded feeling slightly better. She took a deep breath before getting off the bed to go downstairs.

Sasuke watched his wife and decided to follow her and see what the other two members of the house where up to.

Sakura walked downstairs to the living room. She saw Naruto and Sai eating ramen and watching TV.

"Hey guys" she called out from behind them.

Naruto jumped up and hugged the pink-haired woman before spinning her around.

Sasuke grabbed hold of the blonde ninja and pulled Sakura away from him.

"Be careful you idiot" he growled, holding Sakura close, seeing that she looked dizzy.

"Sorry guys" grinned Naruto, rubbing the back of his head "I'm just so excited and happy. I'm going to be an uncle"

Sai also walked over to the couple, a real smile beaming on his face.

"Congrats Sakura. We have already informed Kakashi-sensei and Yamoto, they shall be coming over later," he informed.

Sakura smiled and place a hand on her stomach.

"I guess we should celebrate. What does everyone want to eat?" she asked heading towards the kitchen.

"Whatever you want Sakura" said Naruto "after all you're the one eating for two"

Sakura hugged the blonde before, once again, heading towards the kitchen.

A few hours later.

Sakura and the boys had finished eating and decided to watch a film in the living room when two clouds of smoke appeared in front of the TV.

In front of the young teens were their teachers, both with various presents and balloons.

"Congrats Sasuke and Sakura" they both chimed.

Kakashi placed a big white teddy bear next to the couple. Yamoto gave Sasuke a stack of books.

"Err… What are these?" questioned the young Uchiha.

"They are baby books," answered Yamoto "all you need to know about pregnancy and what to do once the baby is here. Since Sakura is a medic-nin she probably already knows it"

"But you Sasuke need to read up on it" continued Kakashi.

Sakura giggled at the expression of annoyance on her husband's face, before getting up and hugging her teachers.

"Thank you but you really didn't have to" she smiled taking a smaller teddy bear from Kakashi and hugging it.

"Yes we did," reasoned Kakashi "this is our baby"

Sasuke growled at his sensei's choice of words while Sakura looked confused.

"What I mean is," explained Kakashi "this is like team 7's baby not just yours"

Sakura, finally understanding, smiled at the elder man's words.

"I know sensei," she said excitedly, hugging him again "you're going to be like a granddad"

The boys laughed at Kakashi's expression, which was in-between hurt and shocked.

"Don't you mean uncle? I'm too young to be known as a granddad," he whispered, feeling sorry for himself.

"Fine sensei you're an 'uncle'" said Sakura before letting out a yawn.

"Hey babe if you're tired go to bed," recommended Sasuke, Sakura nodded before walking to the stairs.

"Sakura" called out Kakashi behind her "just so you know…. We have a mission tomorrow"

Sakura's face fell slightly, her fears resurfacing themselves. Sasuke tensed.

"It's a B-rank … so be prepared." he continued.

Sakura numbly nodded before ascending the stairs. The boys all felt the tension build in the room.

Yamoto broke it. "Well lets all rest, tomorrow meet up at the gates for 8"

He and Kakashi left just as quick as they appeared while the other boys went to their rooms, each worrying about what tomorrow would hold.

At the gates the next day

Kakashi informed the group that the mission today was to seek out and kill a rogue group of nin that were terrorising a small village near Kohona.

Everyone was on extra guard, knowing they had a lot more to protect now then before.

As they approached the village, they saw the rogue nins beating up the local people and burning down various house.

The boys automatically got into to fighting stance, while Sakura looked on in fear, her hand unconsciously placed on her stomach, protecting the child inside.

"Sakura listen" commanded Kakashi "I want you to stay back and only get involved if it mean self defending or healing one of us. Don't attack or try to protect anyone else. Understand?"

"Hai sensei" said the young kunoichi, taking a step back. Sasuke stood in front of her so he could protect her.

Sai drew some snakes and sent them after five of the enemy nin while Naruto and a few of his clones attacked another seven.

Kakashi found the head nin and was engaged in a heated battle with him while Yamoto was fighting two nins at once.

Sakura watched as her teammates fought on, a voice in her head told her to help them but she couldn't move. She felt so weak and helpless.

Sasuke was busy fighting three nin and didn't notice one sneak up behind him. Sakura took a step forward but once again, her body froze her from helping or even warning Sasuke of the surprise attack.

Luckily, Sasuke dodged it, but that didn't stop Sakura from feeling guilty.

"Hmm look what we have here" Sakura turned around to see that one of the nin's were walking up to her.

Again, Sakura placed a hand over her stomach, she felt fear running all through her. Each step the enemy took towards her, she took back.

The enemy ran at her, Sakura held her hands up to block the on coming attack but felt nothing. In front of her Sasuke had already killed the nin.

Sakura shook on the spot, her eyes watering.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke worried "are you okay?"

Sakura took a step back.

"Sakura?" again Sasuke question his wife.

Sakura looked at him, her face filled with so many emotions.

Then she did the one thing she never expected to do again in her life.

She ran.

She ran all the way back to Kohona.

Abandoning her mission.

Abandoning the village

Abandoning her family.

Later that day 

Sasuke rushed home after defeating most of the rogue nins. Some of them had gotten away but that was his main concern right now.

Entering his house, he went to his room to find Sakura sitting on the bed against the headboard, tears slowly falling down her face as she started at the wall opposite her.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke quietly "are you okay?"

Sakura looked up at him slowly. More tears ran down her face as Sasuke sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," she whispered burying her head into his shoulder "I just ran. I can't believe I did that"

"Sakura its okay" he said hugging her tightly "we understand Sakura"

They both stayed like that for a few minutes with Sasuke trying to comfort his wife.

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked

"Sai got a deep stab wound and Kakashi might have been infected with some poison so Yamoto and Naruto took them to hospital," Sasuke explained.

More tears came to Sakura eyes.

"This is all my fault" she cried, "I should have been there to help them"

"Sakura it isn't your fault" Sasuke reasoned "we understand. Just calm down"

Once Sakura had quietened down and stopped crying, Sasuke got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Sakura.

"To go see the others. Are you coming?" said Sasuke. Sakura shook her head. She didn't want to face the other just yet. Sasuke understanding left the room to let his wife rest.

Sakura heard the front door close, indicating that Sasuke had left. She banged her head back on the headboard and stared at the ceiling.

_I'm such an idiot. How could I have run away like that? Am I really that weak again? Other girls manage to do missions while pregnant and yes most of them lose their babies but some of them survive. _Sakura shook her head trying to empty the thoughts from her head.

She took a deep breath, deciding to do something about her problem.

Getting out some of her ninja scrolls, Sakura tried to looking up anything that might help her deal with her fear.

From reading scroll after scroll, an idea started forming in her head. Maybe she could use some type of jutsu to get rid of her fear or maybe to compress it.

With that idea, Sakura started making her own jutsu.

An hour later

Sasuke and the rest of the team 7 returned home. Sasuke was still worried about Sakura and how she was dealing with her guilt.

One by one, the boys entered the house.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called upstairs to his wife.

"Yeah" Sasuke looked over to the kitchen, where the kunoichi's voice sounded.

"Sakura are you…." Naruto walked in to the kitchen but the sight in front of him made him freeze in his space.

The others entered as well to see why Naruto seemed to have stopped speaking. All of them had different expressions on their faces.

"What Naruto?" asked Sakura moving all her hair out of her face as she continued doing what she was doing.

Sakura looked over to her team-mates. But in her eyes… they were… upside-down.

You see, Sakura had been complaining to boys that one of them had to clean the top of the cupboards, as she was too short. So now, she decided to clean them herself.

By standing upside down on the ceiling.

"Sakura get down before you hurt yourself," demanded Sasuke. He didn't understand what happened. One minute she was so scared about hurting their child, she actually ran away from a battle and now she doesn't have a care.

"God Sasuke" laughed Sakura, she did a flip off the ceiling and landed on the floor in a crouch "you're such a worry wart"

The boys were speechless, but before anyone could react a cloud of smoke appeared in the middle of them.

An Anbu was standing in the kitchen.

"Team 7. You have a mission. Tsunade needs you on it immediately. You are to go after the remaining rogue nin that you fought this morning. They have taken a young girl from the village this morning along with an important scroll. You are to retrieve both and assassinate the rest of the nin."

And with that, he disappeared.

"Ohh last one to the village gets to be practice dummy in our next training session." and with that Sakura ran out of the door.

"Sakura" Sasuke growled, he was going to run after his wife but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder

"Sasuke" started Kakashi. "Let's do this mission first then sort Sakura out"

Sasuke nodded before running out of the door after the carefree kunoichi, the rest of team 7 hot on his heels.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: ohh a crazy pregnant Sakura out to kill ninja's… what could possibly go wrong?

Remember R&R coz I might not continue this story so you might not ever find out.

Yes I am resorting to blackmail for reviews cos I is ebil mwhahahahah

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Me and My Boys: The Sequel 

A/N: this chapter is dedicated to C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only for being the only person that reviewed but I understand I only updated yesterday. I'm bored so I decided to write another chapter XD.

Also, this is dedicated to domdom456789 since she has read and REVIEWED on nearly alllll of my stories. I have 9 stories… 7 complete … 2 incomplete. Anyway back to the story.

Chapter 3

Sasuke ran to village, he still hadn't caught up to his wife, which he found unusual since he was normally faster then her.

Upon reaching the village, Sasuke saw Sakura interrogating various villagers trying to see if anyone had found anything.

Sakura ran up and jumped onto her husband. Being a ninja Sasuke was ready for it but he still couldn't believe the pink-haired medic's reckless behaviour.

"Ohh Sasuke... guess what," she sounded so excited at her news "the rogue ninja have a camp about an hour away from the village. I say we go there, kick ass, save the girl then let's go training or do something wild"

"Sakura" Sasuke gave his wife a hard stare "you need to calm down"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at the raven-haired man before jumping out of his arms. The rest of team 7 reached the couple and Sakura once again relayed her information on to them.

"So what we waiting fo…AHH" before Sakura could finish her sentence, Sasuke had picked her up and place her over his shoulder walking into a vacant villagers house.

"SASUKE PUT ME DOWN NOW I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Sasuke ignored her words before placing her on the bed and running out of the house, locking and placing a seal it so she couldn't get out.

He pulled the three closest villagers to the door.

"Listen no one goes in and she doesn't come out" he growled, flashing his sharingan to show how serious he was. The villagers nodded vigorously, scared of the young Uchiha.

No one questioned Sasuke as they set off to the camp. They understood his reasons.

But one kunoichi did not.

Sakura screamed on the bed "SASUKE ….SAAAASSUKE… LET ME OUT NOW"

She channelled all her chakra into her fists trying to knock the door down but the seal Sasuke had placed absorbed the chakra.

Sakura was getting more and more upset and frustrated. In one last attempt, Sakura felt some unknown power surge through her. She hit the door one last time and blew of its hinges.

Sakura smirked at her handy work. The villagers had already run away by now, they would rather face the wrath of the Uchiha then the young medic Nin.

Sakura masked her chakra before setting out after her team.

She was about 15 minutes behind the rest so by the time she had gotten to the camp a fight had already broke out.

Normally, Sakura would keep hidden until she had assessed the enemy or was needed. But Sakura wasn't feeling normal so …. She just jumped right in.

Sakura punched one enemy nin that was about to stab Naruto.

"Sakura what are you doing here" he asked while fighting two men.

"What does it look like" she just stabbed a woman nin in the stomach "I'm helping"

Naruto dodged a blow to the head "Sasuke's not going to be happy"

And just as those words left his mouth, Sasuke was in front of Sakura once again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he growled fighting his wife's battle.

Sakura ignored her husband's question. She saw the girl that they were supposed to rescue. She quickly kissed Sasuke on the cheek then ran out from behind him towards the girl.

"Sakura!" he shouted but was too busy fighting to go after her.

Sakura aimed a kick at the ninja that was guarding the girl. He managed to duck and went to stab Sakura but she too dodged it. In one quick motion, Sakura snapped his neck.

Sakura grabbed the girl and took her over to Sai, who had already seen Sakura, so wasn't surprised by her.

"Sai can you draw a bird and get her to Kohona" Sakura placed the girl in-between herself and Sai so she wasn't in harm's way.

"If I do will you go with her?," Sai reasoned

"Sai even if I say no, you will do it because the mission is to save her" Sakura smirked.

Sai groaned but before he could even start his drawing, one ninja grabbed Sakura's arm and swung her around so her back was against his front.

He pinned her arms behind her back.

"Give us the girl or we kill the kunoichi," growled the nin, his eyes glinted with malice.

Sakura squirmed in his arms trying to get free while laughing, "That is the corniest thing I have EVER heard"

The enemy applied more pressure to her hands cutting off the blood; Sakura could feel her arms starting to become numb.

"Shut up" he growled again. Sasuke and Naruto had already finished their battle and were sneaking up on the nin that had captured their female team-mate. "don't think about it or I'll kill her"

Sasuke and Naruto froze in their place.

"God, you need to think of something more original, 'I'll kidnap the female' stuff is so overrated " insulted Sakura laughing at him. The nin was getting more and more angry at the pink-haired ninja. He brought his kunai up to her face.

"Maybe this will shut you up" he sliced her left cheek deeply. At this action, Sakura pretended to yawn aggravating him further.

Giving up with the annoying girl he held captive, he moved his gaze towards Sai.

"Move away from the girl and I'll realise your team-mate"

Sai did what he was told, he knew that once Sakura was safe, Sasuke, Naruto and himself would be able to handle this guy.

In what seemed like seconds, the enemy nin stabbed Sakura, deeply, across her stomach before grabbing the other girl.

Everyone froze at the sight of blood seeping out of the pregnant kunoichi's stomach.

Sakura clutched her stomach as the blood oozed out. Sakura's eyes watered as she looked down at her blood covered hands.

"M-M-My b-baby" Sakura whispered to herself, it seemed the shock had broken her earlier fear jutsu. Sakura fell to her knees as the blood kept leaking out of the wound..

"M-My b-baby" Sakura whispered again, she looked up at the enemy nin hysterically "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"no no no" Sakura murmered, cried trying to stop the blood seeping from her stomach with her hands, her mind not even acknowledging that she should heal herself.

The enemy nin took advantage of the fact that everyone was looking at the crying medic nin. He quickly slit the throat of the girl he kidnapped and let her blood splatter on the scroll he had stolen. He did some handsigns then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The guys ran to Sakura's side as she cried. She looked up to Sasuke.

"T-T-The baby" she grabbed his arm, her blood staining his shirt. Sasuke watched his hysterical wife as sadness over came him. He leaned down cradling his wife as she clutched his top.

Sakura looked down, a strange look on her face.

A bright green light shone from Sakura's stomach and everyone shielded their eyes.

The light started to dim down till it completely disappered. Looking back at her stomach again, Sakura saw that is completely healed.

She touched the gash she had on her cheek earlier, just to see that it too had completely disappeared.

"Sakura" asked Sasuke confused "did you heal yourself?"

Sakura shook her head absolutely speechless.

"So do you think it was …" Naruto nodded towards Sakura's stomach.

"I-I don't know" stuttered Sakura "I've never seen anything like this before"

She placed a hand on her stomach, still shocked.

A groan interrupted the moment. Everyone looked up to see Kakashi standing over the dead body of the girl they were meant to rescue.

Sakura scrambled over as quickly as she could to check the girls pulse.

Sakura looked at her team-mates with a sad expression and shook her head.

Yamoto picked the body of the girl up and the team went back to the village to give it back to her family. She deserved a proper burial.

A few hours later

Team 7 were back on their way to Kohona now. They told Kakashi and Yamoto about what had happened with the baby. They both had never heard anything like this before ether.

Before going home, they had to report to Tsunade, to tell her of the baby and that the mission had failed.

They entered her office and explained to her what happened in battle.

"Hmm this is bad" Tsunade shook her head " that scroll was a thousand years old, it was meant to be opened on the new year in seven months time. It is said to hold a prophecy about the ninja world. That girl was a descended of the prophet, her blood was the key to opening it. Now the enemy have it and it is open"

Everyone in team 7 felt angry but Sakura felt especially guilty. If she hadn't have used that jutsu then none of this would have happened.

"Sakura I want to run some tests on you" said Tsunade " this baby is special, after all his parents are two of the most powerful ninja's in all the world not to mention you, Sasuke and Naruto are practically Sannin. But one this is clear Sakura, it seems while your pregnant, rather then being in a normal delicate state, the baby has made you stronger. Even your chakra seems different, but in a good way"

Sakura smiled at her teachers words. She didn't have to worry about the baby anymore. It seems that in normal pregnancies mother protect their child, in this one, the child was protecting its mother.

Everyone decided to go home after such an eventful day and rest.

Somewhere else in the ninja world

A certain enemy nin's body was lying face down on the floor of a cave.

"That idiot doesn't even know how to follow orders," growled a man "he was told not to harm the kunoichi"

"Now now Yuki" came a sinister voice "it doing so it has confirmed my beliefs. We now know that the young cherry-blossom is indeed pregnant. Now bring me the scroll"

Yuki gave his leader the blood-covered scroll. Opening it up and spreading it out on the floor. The man gave a laugh as his read the scroll.

"Yuki we must prepare an army, in seven month we go to battle" he laughed again, his sharingan eyes shining in the dark.

The end of chapter 3

A/N: let see how many reviews I get after this chapter. Please R&R

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Me and My Boys: The Sequel 

A/N: In case some people haven't noticed, I have something to confess too. Some of the ideas for Sakura's pregnancy aren't mine *shocked faces all around*. I have borrowed (BORROWED) some ideas from Charmed, when Piper was pregnant. XD anyway enjoy!

Chapter 4

Somewhere in mist

A hand wiped blood away from a sword.

"That's another one down after 4 months of searching we got her" smirked a green-haired woman with brown eyes. "One step closer"

"Now now Midori. Don't get too excited, we still have to find the others. Then once they are all dead we can celebrate" sneered another woman. She looked just like the other except she had red hair.

"I know Beniko," said Midori, placing her sword back in its holder. "Okay who's next?"

Beniko pulled out a hand mirror from her backpack.

"Okay mirror. Show us a kunoichi more powerful then us," she asked it. A number of images flickered across it.

A girl with long blond hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. A girl with twin buns in her hair and brown eyes. A girl with pale white pupil-less eyes and long raven coloured hair. A girl with a sand forehead protector on and hair pulled up into 4 pigtails. ( A/N: I bet you guess those girls XD)

A few more images flashed across until it finally settled on one.

A pink-haired girl with bright green eyes and a fire forehead protector.

Beniko took the mirror and placing it on its handle, she spun it on a map. The mirror stopped. Beniko read the map

"Next stop" she said looking at the other girl "Kohona"

Back in Kohona 

Tsunade had given team 7 a few weeks off, while she researched anything about abnormal pregnancies but so far, her efforts were fruitless.

Sakura sighed for the millionth time that night. She just couldn't sleep since she became pregnant. When she did get some sleep, she kept having childish dreams like animated musicals etc.

She quietly got up from her bed, but Sasuke, being the amazing ninja he was, shot up.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his brows knitted in worry while he eyes gave away how tired he was.

"Nothing babe just can't sleep" whispered Sakura "just go back to bed I'm going to be downstairs"

"Hn" he said laying back down "call me if you need anything"

Sakura kissed him on the head before exiting the room. She went down stairs and sat on the couch, before pulling a book, on the side table next to her, onto her lap.

Sakura jumped slighting when the stair light came on. Looking behind her, she saw a half-asleep Naruto stumbling into the kitchen.

"Hey Naruto" she called out, returning to her book.

Naruto jumped around, kunai in hand with his eyes wide open checking the whole room before his eyes laid on the pink-haired medic in front of him.

"God Sakura" he sighed placing his hand on his heart "you scared the shit out of me"

Sakura giggled at her idiotic friend. Naruto went back into the kitchen before returning with a glass of water and sitting next to her.

"Can't sleep again?"

Sakura nodded leaning her head against his shoulder, yawning slightly.

Naruto looked down at the book Sakura was reading.

"Fairytales? I thought you didn't like the whole damsel in distress thing" Naruto commented. Sakura once again looked down to the book, running her fingers down the current page.

"I don't" she said, wrinkling her nose "but they are a good way of teaching values. My mom use to read them to me and they helped me understand wrong and right when I was younger."

Sakura looked up at Naruto with a sad expression. He, in turn, wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What's the matter?"

"I just really miss my mom right now" Sakura once again laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm just worried. What if I do something wrong or what if I'm a bad mom? I just… feel like I could really use her right now"

Hearing footsteps descend the stairs, Sakura rubbed her eyes, wiping away her unshed tears of worries.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke standing on the bottom step.

Naruto looked back to his best friend with a big grin on his face.

"We should wake Sai too. Just to annoy him", with that Naruto jumped up from the couch, and headed for the stairs.

"Talk to her" he whispered, passing Sasuke. Sasuke sighed before waking over to his wife.

"Sakura what's up?" he asked sitting next to her and pulling her into his lap.

"Nothing" she whispered.

"Tell me" Sasuke commanded gently. Sakura explained to him exactly what she told Naruto.

"Sakura we can't visit them right now and we don't have enough space for all of them to come and visit us" Sasuke tried to reason.

"I'm not saying my whole family" Sakura frowned "just my mom and my sisters. I just need them here for a little while for some advice. I know this doesn't seem important but it is to me. I can't do this alone"

"Well you're not alone," replied Sasuke, stroking her hair.

"y-yeah I know" started Sakura, grabbing a hold of the hand on her hair and gripping it. "But there is only so much you can do. I'm the one that is carrying the baby and I don't want to screw it up."

"That's ridiculously," stated Sasuke, impassively.

"No it's not ridiculous, it's not ridiculous at all" fumed Sakura, getting angrier "and this is not raging hormones talking. This is a very special baby with very special needs and I need someone pretty darn special to help me figure it out now"

"But we don't have enough space. We have one guest room which is being filled with baby stuff"

"Sasuke" Sakura growled, "I want my mom and sisters NOW AND WHEN I SAY NOW I MEAN NOW!"

Sakura yelped and Sasuke covered his eyes, as three bright lights and thuds were heard in front of them.

Immediately they both got into ninja stance as smoke filled the room. Naruto and Sai also rushed down the stairs.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" shouted two voices at once.

One belonging to Naruto. The other belonged to someone in the smoke cloud.

"Sakumo?" asked Sakura, recognizing her little sister's voice.

**A/N: sorry to interrupt but I'm not going to introduce Sakura's family again because they were already introduced in the 1****st**** fic. If you have not read it and get confused then shame on you for skipping to the sequel. Go back and read the 1****st**** fic. Now back to the story.**

The smoke cleared revealing two women and a girl.

"Sakura?" asked the middle woman.

"Mom?" Sakura ran to her mother and hugged her "how did you know I needed you? Thank you for coming"

Sakoto returned the hug slightly confused.

"Don't thank me darling, I was asleep and next thing I knew I was here"

Sakami (elder sister) and Sakumo (younger) nodded. Sakura stepped back and saw that the other Haruno females were still in their nightwear.

"B-b-but" Sakura stuttered, "What do you mean? Didn't you come using teleportation?"

"Honey, I maybe a great ninja but you need a lot of chakra to teleport three of us from the sand to here. I'm good but not that good," replied Sakoto.

"But I don't understand" said Sakura 'how did you get here?"

"Sakura" Sasuke interrupted "the baby?"

"No" she said looking at him, then back to her mother "you think?"

"Maybe it used its own chakra to bring them here" reassessed Sasuke

.

"B-b-but you heard mom" panicked Sakura slightly "if _she_ can't do it then how is an unborn baby supposed to"

Sakura started to feel light-headed so Sasuke lead her to the couch to sit down.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Sakoto, raising her eyebrow.

"Mom" Sakura refused to look at the elder woman "I'm pregnant"

Sakoto looked at her daughter shocked, while Sakami and Sakumo looked at each other.

"I CALL GODMOTHER," they both shouted before arguing about it. Sasuke was feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"Mom?" Sakura asked concerned her mother hadn't spoken yet. Sakoto took a deep breath.

"Sakura is this, what you need me for?" in return, she got a quick nod. "Well then if we want my first grand-child to turn out right I think you should up-date me on everything so Far." she said beaming at her middle daughter before sitting down next to her.

A cough was heard from behind the woman.

"Sorry to interrupt but this baka woke me up at 4am," snapped Sai, while pointing at Naruto. "It is now 4:30am and we have training at 6 so if you don't mind I'm going back to bed"

Naruto followed the young artist lead.

"Sakura it's late I think we should all go to bed and then you can catch up in the morning okay?" explained Sasuke, pulling his wife up off the couch.

"Okay" Sakura hugged her sisters before returning to her husband's side.

"Mom you can sleep in the guest room and I'll make Sai sleep in Naruto's room so Sakumo and Sakami can sleep in Sai's"

"Okay. I'm just going to send a scroll to your father so he doesn't worry," said Sakoto.

Everyone retired to their rooms and let sleep overtake them. Except one person.

"I still can't sleep," groaned a certain pink-haired woman.

Somewhere on the outskirts of Kohona 

"Midori be quiet we don't want to alert anyone" hissed Beniko.

"Okay. How about we set up camp here. Then we can send use a summon to get information on our next target, anything that might help us eliminate her"

"Good idea"

Next day

Sakura placed four cups of tea on the table in front of her couch. She decided to skip practice with the boys so she could catch up with her sisters and mother. She explained about the scroll mission and what Tsunade at said.

"Mom I don't understand" Sakura put that cup down "I mean yesterday I really needed you and then … there you were"

"Aww honey what do you need me for" smiled Sakoto, feeling happy that she was wanted.

"Because I need help, I need your advice, I need to know how to get ready for this baby" started Sakura, tearing up slightly.

"Aww honey" Sakoto hugged her daughter "I will try to help you as much as possible, but you have to understand I've never seen anything like this. If the Hokage doesn't know then what chances is there for me to know. I can only teach you normal things about pregnancy"

"Mom anything will help. I just really want to figure this out"

"Don't worry Sakura," said Sakami, taking her sister's hand and squeezing it "we'll help you figure it out"

"Thanks" smiled Sakura. The woman were to busy talking that they didn't notice two ninjas looking through the back window.

"Beniko, summon your wolves to attack them. Then we can get an idea of how powerful they really are"

Beniko summoned three wolves to attack the Haruno woman. All of the wolves were a different colour, a black one, a white one and a brown one.

The wolves smashed through the window in the back of the room. All the woman stood up and turned to the noise.

The black wolf leapt at Sakura knocking her to the ground and covering her in cuts from its claws. Sakoto kicked the wolf off her pregnant daughter, just as the white wolf pounced at Sakumo, but instead of hitting Sakumo, she burst into a pile of sand.

"Nice replacement jutsu sis" commented Sakami as she threw shuriken at the third wolf.

Sakura stood back up, and to the amazement of Sakoto, all her wounds healed themselves.

The black wolf went to attack Sakura again, just as she went to punch it; fire erupted from her fist and flew out at the three wolves, burning them to a crisp.

Sakoto used a water jutsu to put the fires out, as Sakura sat back on the couch, shaking while looking at her hands.

"Sakura calm down" whispered Sakoto "you have to get used to this. The baby is going to be doing this, you need to be prepared."

Sakura nodded and took a few breaths.

"Okay"

"First let's find out who sent these wolves then we'll see about the baby"

Back to the outskirts of Kohona 

"She's so powerful" seethed Beniko. She and Midori were both out of breath from running away from team 7's house. They stayed long enough to see their pets turn to ashes but not long enough to hear about the baby.

"I know" fumed Midori "I didn't even see her make handsigns for that fire jutsu. She must have done them so fast."

Midori tried to come up with some sort of plan to defeat Sakura.

"Okay first we need to separate all of them. Then when out target is alone, we can eliminate her"

"Good plan" said Beniko "now how to distract the others"

The end 

A/N: I can already tell this story is going to be a looooong one but yay another chap done with XD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Me and My Boys: The Sequel 

Chapter 5

Sakami and Sakumo looked outside the house for any enemies or clues while Sakura and Sakoto looked inside.

All of them came up clueless as to who had attacked them.

"We should go find your team-mates to inform them on what happened," reasoned Sakoto.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea." Sakura agreed. Sakami and Sakumo re-entered the house listening to the conversation.

"I'll go get them," volunteered Sakami. She quickly exited, still knowing where team 7 trained from when she use to live in Kohona.

Sakami was walking down a deserted path, half way to the training ground, when two women blocked her path.

"Excuse me" said Sakami trying to get past them, but the women wouldn't move. Looking at them, Sakami noticed that even though they had weapon pouches, they didn't have a Kohona headband on them.

"Hmm how about no?" sneered one of them. Before Sakami could get into her ninja stance, both women kicked her to the ground.

Sakami jumped back up and threw kunai at them both but they managed to jump out the way, missing them completely.

Midori ran at the Haruno girl with a rope in her hand, she swung it over Sakami's head.

"Ha missed me," laughed Sakami. Midori looked over to her sister smirking.

The rope flicked back and wrapped itself around the purple haired girl. She tried cutting it with her kunai but it would just reattach it self again. It automatically grew longer and bound Sakami's hands, immobilizing her completely.

"One down Beniko, two to go" smiled Midori.

"Then we go after the pink-haired one" mocked Beniko.

After an Hour 

"Mom I'm starting to get worried. Sakami should have been back with the boys by now," said Sakura, worrying.

"You're right" replied Sakoto "I'm go look for her"

"No" ordered Sakura "I'll go. If it's the person who attacked before, well he can't do anything to me. You and Sakumo just stay here. I'll be back in soon"

Sakura walked away before Sakoto could even argue. She decided to keep herself busy by making and writing down some herbal recipes, that Sakura could use to help her pregnancy symptoms.

Outside the house

Midori watched the elder Haruno woman move around the kitchen while cooking.

"Beniko" she whispered getting her sister's attention "this is the plan. First, we take out the old woman and child, and then you go look after the other sister. Don't kill her we could use her as a bargaining chip but make sure she doesn't cause a commotion. We are in enemy grounds. I'll stay and wait for the pink-haired one."

"Okay"

Midori smashed into the kitchen. Sakoto instantly got ready for fight.

"So you're the one who tried to hurt us?" asked Sakoto. Midori just smirked at her.

Sakoto ran towards the green-haired woman, trying to land a punch on her but the enemy was too quick. Sakoto failed to notice the Beniko, who had masked her chakra, creeping up behind her.

Midori kicked the elder Haruno right into Beniko, who in return knocked Sakoto out.

Hearing the commotion Sakumo ran downstairs but before she could do anything, Midori threw a poisoned senbon at her, hitting the little girl straight in the neck.

Sakumo instantly fell to the floor.

"The poison should take about three hours to kill her," said Midori "slow and steady is the best death for weaklings. We can kill the old lady later as well"

Tying Sakoto up, who was still unconscious, they hid her away in one of the kitchens double cupboards.

Midori did a few handsigns, using replication jutsu to turn herself in to Sakoto. She moved Sakumo to the bathroom.

"Okay now you go and look after the other brat"

"Hai" and with that Beniko vanished in a puff of smoke.

At the training grounds

Sasuke and Naruto were currently sparring as the other looked on.

Sakura ran out into the training grounds, slightly out of breath. The other walked over to the kunoichi.

"Guys were Sakami here?" asked Sakura. Naruto shook his head

"No" said Sasuke curiously "she hasn't been here. Why?"

Sakura started panicking. Taking a breath, she quickly relayed what had happened a few hours ago.

"Okay" professed Kakashi "Naruto and Sai, you two go try and find any clues to where Sakami is. The rest of get home okay"

The team split up and ran to there separate places.

At home

Sakura barged in the house to see 'Sakoto' working in the kitchen.

"What's the matter… dear?" asked the disguised kunoichi, realising she didn't know the pink-haired kunoichi's name.

"Sakami is missing," stated Sakura. "We don't know where she is"

'Sakoto' put on a look of fear. "What do you mean?"

Sakura quickly scanned the room "where is Sakumo?"

'Sakoto' too scanned the room pretending to be concerned. "I don't know I haven't heard from her in about half an hour"

The Sasuke, Kakashi and Yamoto went and checked all the rooms.

"Sakura!" shouted Kakashi, bringing out an unconscious Sakumo from the bathroom.

"Oh no," 'Sakoto' exclaimed, "what's happened to her"

Sakura quickly checked her sister. "Kakashi, she's been poisoned. You need to take her to the hospital; I don't have the supplies here to help her"

Kakashi quickly picked up the girl ran out the door with Yamoto following him.

"I'm going to check the rest of the house to make sure it is safe," Sasuke said before running up the stairs

Sakura sat down on the couch in the living room, waiting for her husband. 'Sakoto' came and sat next to her.

Sakura eyes widen in horror. When her 'mother' was in the kitchen, she could feel her chakra signature. The woman next to her did not have a chakra signature and she could still feel her mother's in the kitchen.

"Aww honey they'll be okay" reassured 'Sakoto', gently placing a hand on Sakura's back.

"I hope so, or we'll have to get the rest of the family to move back from Kirigakure," Sakura said sniffing.

"Yes dear, we will" 'Sakoto' consoled, moving her hand up slowly, until it was at the base of Sakura's neck.

Sakura turned so she was facing her 'mother' straight on, making her remove her hand.

"But mom" she said quickly "there is just one problem"

Sakura grabbed a kunai and jumped at the impostor, holding the sharp blade at her neck

"Our family is at Suna"

Midori kicked the pregnant kunoichi off her and quickly got into battle stance. Sakura threw the kunai at her before charging for the green-haired woman with one of her chakra laced punches.

Midori kicked Sakura in the stomach making her kneel over on the floor.

"You're not that powerful of a kunoichi. Me and my sister will destroy you and take over as the most powerful kunoichis ever"

Sasuke ran down the stairs hearing the commotion. He quickly did handsigns for mini fireballs and aimed them at the enemy.

Midori was hit by a few so her clothes where currently alight. Sakura quickly did some handsigns to try to get some vines to trap the enemy.

However, her baby had other plans…

Just as Sakura finished the handsigns. A massive orb of water appeared over Midori . The orb burst, drenching Midori and stopping the fires.

"What side is this baby on?" cried Sakura. "Bad baby"

Sasuke quickly appeared behind the drenched Midori and in a swift move, broke her neck.

"Sakura" ordered Sasuke "where is your mother"

Sakura quickly ran to the kitchen and zeroed into the mother's chakra. Opening one of the double cupboards, she shook her mother awake.

"Sakura?" asked Sakoto groggily "what happened?"

"No time to speak. Get yourself checked out at the hospital and go check on Sakumo. Me and Sasuke are going to go find Sakami."

With that, Sakura and Sasuke ran out of the house.

With Naruto and Sai

Both boys were still searching for clues on the path that Sakami had taken. All they could find was a kunai that had a small Suna symbol on it.

"This has to belong to Sakami," said Naruto. Before Sai could answer, they heard a nearby scream.

Sakura and Sasuke 

Sasuke and Sakura also heard the scream and ran to the source, a small cave in the woods, arriving just a little earlier then Naruto and Sai.

They all ran in, to find Sakami wrestling on the floor with a red-haired woman. Naruto and Sai ran over to help the eldest Haruno sister.

"Sakura, she is one of the woman who attacked us" Sakami said once Beniko was pried off her.

"I was tied up with some sort of chakra rope, but it just fell off about ten minutes ago," she explained. "A woman with green-hair tied me up with it"

"Well we just killed her. So that explains why you were freed," replied Sasuke.

Looking over at the fight, Naruto and Sai managed to kill the last enemy.

"We should get to the hospital to see mom and Sakumo," said Sakura, walking out.

At the hospital

Sakoto was currently beside her youngest daughter's bed. Tsunade had managed to get rid of all the poison and heal any places where it had caused damage; they were just waiting for Sakumo to wake up.

"How is she?" asked Sakami entering the room. Team 7 followed in after her.

"She is fine, just resting" Sakoto answered. Sakura looked over her sister's chart, just making sure everything was okay.

"She should wake up soon," commented Sakura. Sakoto just nodded before turning to the group.

"Did you find out who did this?" she asked

"Don't worry mom. They won't be back" smiled Sakami.

"So is everybody else okay?" asked Sakura.

Sakoto stood up and looked at her middle daughter. She smiled and took Sakura's hands in her own.

"Thanks to you they are" she replied "and saying that I think it is time for me and your sisters to go"

Sakura looked at her mother shocked.

"b-but the baby…" stammered Sakura.

"will be fine" Sakoto put an arm around her daughter " you thought you needed me but after today's events we were all reminded that you don't, not even for the baby."

Sakura smiled at her mother's words.

"So once Sakumo is awake we shall set off back home" Sakoto looked down at her daughter's stomach "unless a certain grandchild of mine wants to help me"

"Aww you stay some more. We'll miss you" pouted Naruto "we didn't get to spend any time with you"

Sakoto ruffled Naruto's hair while laughing, "I'll be back… do you think I'm going to miss the birth of my first grandchild"

That evening 

Sakumo had woken up and all three Haruno women were packed and ready to go.

"You should at least wait till morning to go," pleaded Sakura, hugging her mother.

"I and your sisters have been well rested today, plus nothing like some night-time travelling practice for Sakumo, and I don't even want to think about how messy the house will be without me cleaning up after the boys. We'll be fine and I'll send a scroll once we get there."

Sakoto hugged each member of team 7 before gathering her stuff and walking out of the house.

Sakura gave her mother one last hug before waving her and her sisters off.

"So how do you feel now?" asked Sasuke placing an arm around Sakura's waist as they watched the three forms getting smaller and smaller as they walked away from the house.

"I feel better now" she smiled; Sakura turned and lightly kissed Sasuke. "I just need some re-assuring but now I'm fine"

Sasuke and Sakura closed the door and went upstairs to sleep. With one problem.

"Sasuke are you awake? I can't sleep"

The end

A/N: sorry update took so long. I just got married so was away for a while but I'm back …. Hopefully lol. Plz R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Me and My Boys: The Sequel 

A/n: hey guys. I wud just like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has ever reviewed on my stories and I mean any of them. It's your reviews and alerting and favourting that keeps me writing. You guys are all the best so thank you = )

Chapter 6

Somewhere on the outskirts of Kohona 

A red head ran as fast as she could with a white-haired boy unconscious on her back. Stumbling over tree roots and sticks, she ran as fast as she could, keeping track of the chakra following her.

Finally running to the gates of Kohona, the guards stopped the distressed looking girl.

"Quick I need to see Sasuke Uchiha," she screamed at them "before she kills him"

At the hospital 

Over the next few weeks, Sakura went through various tests to find any other abnormalities with her pregnancy. So far, they all came back inconclusive.

"I don't know what else to try," sighed Tsunade looking at the tiny bump on her apprentice. "We've tried everything but I can't find anything that might show us future symptoms. Sorry Sakura"

"Its okay shisou" smiled the young woman "I guess we'll just have to see"

Sakura eyes widen, as she placed a hand against her chest. She hiccupped. Tsunade, Ino and Shizune stared in wonder as they saw a couple of bubbles erupt from the pink-haired ninja's mouth.

Everyone watched in amazement, as they slowly made their way towards the ceiling.

"I….I've never seen anything like that before" observed Tsunade still shocked. "Um… We'll put that down as one of the unusual symptoms"

Sakura just nodded numbly still looking at the ceiling.

"Well since you're a earth user and Sasuke is lightning and fire, I take it the baby might be water" Ino laughed patting Sakura on the back "don't worry I'll show it some cool water justus'"

Sakura shook her head at her best friend before leaving the office. Sakura pouted all the way back to her house. She could feel the nausea build up inside her again.

Entering the house, she slammed the door shut. Sakura could sense no one was home.

Ever since Sakura nearly was kidnapped again, Sasuke had forbid her to go on missions until they found out more information. She didn't understand why he did that especially since she was the indestructible one now but when it came to a group decision, she was out-voted.

….5 to 1…

Sakura flopped down on the settee pulling a cushion to her chest. She dropped it as she winced in pain. Her breasts were really sore now. She hated the normal pregnancy symptoms.

Sakura sighed as she heard the front door open and the three males of the house appeared.

"Yo. Sakura, what's up" shouted Naruto running upstairs, to drop his training gear off, Sai following suit.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura, hoping to get her husband's attention.

"Not now Sakura" he replied, rushing to their room, upstairs. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in anger before she ran up after him. Entering the room, she hiccupped a few more bubbles, not that Sasuke was noticing.

"Sasuke" she said more firmly.

"Sakura I've got to get to the Hokage's office now so we'll talk later" Sasuke gathered his stuff and stormed out of the room then out of the house with Naruto and Sai hot on his heels.

Sakura flopped down on the bed, tears forming in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and got up. With determination in her eyes, she also set off to Hokage tower.

The males of team 7 entered the Hokage's office and where met by an usually sight.

Sasuke stiffened at the crying redhead inside.

"Karin?" he asked, shocked at her presents. Once Itachi was killed, team Hebi had split up, Sasuke thought he wouldn't see the other members again.

"Sasuke" exclaimed Karin, she ran to him and hugged him around the waist, her tears staining his Jounin jacket. He patted her back awkwardly. Behind them a shocked pair of eyes.

"Oh so you don't have time for me but this you do have time for" fumed an angry pregnant kunoichi. Sasuke turned around about to open his mouth but someone cut him off.

"We don't have time for this," ordered Tsunade. Everyone looked at the Hokage. "Karin is here asking for team 7's help. Karin if you can explain."

Karin let go of Sasuke and sniffed, drying her eyes and ignoring the glare she was getting of Sakura.

"Sasuke you remember Yuna right? Well she's back and she wants revenge on us for killing Orochimaru." Karin blurted out quickly. "She used her poison kiss on Suigetsu; she nearly killed him… and me. Sasuke once she's through with us"

Karin looked straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"You'll be next"

"This is a serious situation. We need rid of this enemy right now. So team seven, I assign you to protect Karin, as a charge and to terminate this Yuna. Dismissed."

Sasuke turned around to his wife, just to see an empty space there.

"Okay let's return home and make a plan," said Sasuke exiting the office already getting frustrated.

"I'm going to the hospital, Suigetsu is still there" wept Karin, more tears forming in her eyes. Sasuke was probably the only one in the room who knew that Karin and Suigetsu were in a relationship but to others they just seemed like close team-mates .

Entering the house, Sasuke could hear a light sobbing in the room above. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair and went upstairs.

"Sakura?" he asked quietly, entering the room. Sakura refused to look at him, another hiccup emitted from her mouth, again followed by the water bubbles. Sasuke looked at her stunned.

"Oh you just noticed?" asked his wife "because that has been happening all day."

Sasuke felt slightly guilty, but what could he do, give up being a ninja to look after his hormonal wife. Naruto had came upstairs ask Sasuke what the plan was about Yuna, but for once in his life decided not to interrupt a conversation, seeing how hysterical Sakura was.

"See Sasuke if you had notice, which you haven't my body, my thoughts, my dreams, have all gone wonky." Sakura barked.

"Well… I'm sure it's just pregnancy symptoms," stated Sasuke. He looked over to Naruto and remembered the mission they had to complete. "Look Sakura we can talk about this later"

Naruto looked at the anger/surprise on Sakura's face.

"Sasuke I think you should talk about it now" he whispered. Sasuke glared at his not-so-helpful best friend

"Look we need to get rid of Yuna first. You don't know what she's capable of." he tried to reason.

"Fine. Go," blubbered Sakura. Tears forming in her eyes again.

Sasuke looked at her slightly annoyed.

"Not the crying thing" he sighed.

"Sasuke! I have powers growing inside me. Powers that I do not understand...add that to raging hormones, and I guarantee you I am absolutely entitled to do the crying thing!" sobbed Sakura, shaking her finger at him.

Naruto shifted behind Sasuke uncomfortably as he heard Sakura's voice wobble while she spoke. Again, another bubble popped out of Sakura's mouth, while Naruto looked at her dumb-found.

"Okay…is that normal?" Naruto asked, eyeing Sakura curiously.

"Well all this arguing and mellow-dramatics has probably got the baby upset" emitted Sasuke, feeling the same. Sakura clenched her fist.

"Sasuke" she said as calmly as she could "the baby is about a five inches this arguing is upsetting the mommy"

"Okay Sakura" Sasuke sighed again, "I'm sure there is nothing to worry about but right now I need to watch after Karin and find Yuna. Can't you go help in the hospital or something while I'm gone?"

Sakura turned around and ignored him, sitting down on the bed again. Sasuke tried to go over and kiss her but Sakura moved before he could. Giving up Sasuke kissed her forehead and left.

"You want me to drag his butt back here for you?" asked Naruto, trying to be helpful.

"No. he's right missions and charges do come first." Sakura sighed, "Besides the smell of his aftershave was making me want to vomit a little"

Sakura went downstairs to see Sai watching TV.

"You're not going with Sasuke?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"No. he said he would find out what happened then inform us later," said the ink-user. Sakura went to grab the TV remote but Sai snatched it first.

"Sai put something else on" Sakura was sick of watching the art channel almost everyday. Sai ignored the pink-haired kunoichi and kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"Sai" Sakura said getting angrier, she gathered chakra in her hand to bash the black-haired boy but on contact, something strange happened.

Rather then, Sai fly threw the wall; little lighting bolts sparkled over his head. Like a mini fireworks display. Sai looked at them and smiled before patting Sakura's bump.

"I guess the baby already likes me better then you," he chirped. Sakura groaned before letting her head hit the back couch's headrest.

At the hospital 

Karin was sitting in one of the hospital rooms. Suigetsu lying in the bed next to her. They were placed in a wing of the hospital that was almost empty except for the few doctors here and there.

Since they were not Kohona residents, they were placed there so they couldn't accidentally hear or see any of Kohona's techniques etc.

Sasuke entered the room, making Karin look up.

"How is he?"

"He's fine. They said if she had held on longer he would have been dead by now." Sasuke looked at his former team-mate lying in bed.

Karin looked out the room window to see a purple girl with pink streaks in her hair and bright blue eyes. Karin jumped up, making Sasuke look in the same direction.

Breaking the window, the girl jumped in and smirked at the two ninjas.

"Well Karin, you just made my job a lot easier" she smiled

"Yuna" acknowledged Sasuke.

"I'm glad you remember me," she laughed back.

Yuna appeared in front of Karin kicking her in the stomach. Karin fell to the floor unconscious.

Yuna then set her sights on Sasuke. Looking at him, she started humming a tune. Sasuke tried to block his ears. As a former sound Nin, Sasuke knew that Yuna's main weapon was her voice.

Sasuke tried blocking out the sound but he could still faintly hear it. Slowly lowering his hands, he fell under her jutsu.

Yuna started doing some handsigns, her skin tone and lips started turning a light green colour.

At home 

Sakura sat straight up and tried focusing on what she could hear.

"Sakura's what's the matter?" asked Sai, noticing the kunoichi's strange behaviour.

"Can't you hear that?" she asked, straining her ears. Sai listened quietly before shaking his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Naruto come downstairs!" Sai shouted hoping maybe the Kyubi-vessel could understand what was going on. Naruto ran down the stairs.

"What?" he asked. Sakura shushed the boy before getting up.

"Can't you hear it?" she asked again, "someone is humming something"

Naruto looked at the girl strangely before looking over to Sai and shrugging his shoulders.

"Sasuke" Sakura said, "It sounds so beautiful"

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and shook her lightly.

"Sasuke" she said once again. Before they could comprehend with what was happening, both Naruto and Sakura poofed. Sai looked over to where his team-mates where before turning back to the TV

Looking around, Sakura saw she was in a hospital room with a white-haired boy and some purple haired woman kissing her husband.

"What the hell" screamed Sakura; she pulled her hand back ready to punch the daylights out of the woman.

"Kiss this bitch," she yelled charging at the woman, but once again, her child thought it would be funny to play with her chakra. This time a bunch of flowers rained down on the enemy.

Sakura eyes widen in horror/embarrassment. Sasuke looked around as he snapped out of his trance.

Smirking, Yuna kicked Sakura hard until she flew back onto the floor.

Naruto grabbed a kunai and stabbed it into Yuna's shoulder, leaving a deep wound.

Seeing she was out numbered, Yuna quickly did some handsigns and poofed out of the room.

Sakura got up off the floor while Sasuke picked Karin up and placed her back into the chair she was previously occupying.

Sakura looked at her husband, before doing her own handsigns and going back home. Sasuke covered his face with his hand. He couldn't believe he fell for Yuna's stupid jutsu.

"Go talk to her" directed Naruto "I'll stay here with these two"

Sasuke nodded his thanks before running off home to his very unhappy wife.

Getting home, he ran into the living room where Sakura was currently sat.

"Sakura" Sasuke started "I don't know what happened"

Sakura glared, hurt evident in her eyes at her husband "what happened was that you were making out with the enemy"

Sai turned the TV off and looked at the couple, obviously, he had missed something.

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Babe"

"No, don't you babe me" she barked, "Sasuke, our very bad offspring just turned my best offensive attack into flowers. Which got me kicked onto my ass"

Sai chuckled before receiving a death glare from both Uchiha's.

"Well your fine Sakura, the baby would have healed you," reasoned Sasuke.

"Oh so that's what you think," laughed Sakura, not amused "that because the baby can heal me you don't have to be around anymore"

"No I don't think that at all" Sasuke said gritting his teeth "look let's just try to understand what is happening to your chakra and justus first"

"No" cried Sakura, standing up poking Sasuke in the chest "I'm getting sick of focusing on everything but us. I feel like I'm going through this whole pregnancy thing by myself and I do not like it"

"Well what am I supposed to do, I'm a ninja I can't turn my back on it" he retorted

"Yeah but you have a wife too," she shouted

"Sakura you don't understand, you didn't feel Yuna's power" groaned Sasuke

"Looked to me like you felt a little more the Yuna's powers"

"Yeah right like I really wanted to"

"Yeah well if you were home…," said Sakura

"Well what do you want me to do abandon the mission" interrupted Sasuke.

"I want you to care and notice and ask what's going on with me. I expect you to make me a priority and not just when enemies are involved."

Sai looked at the arguing couple and noticed lights flashing behind both of them. A pink light behind Sakura and a blue one behind Sasuke.

"Err… Sasuke Sakura" he tried to warn. But nether of them listened

"Sakura's it's not like I'm out drinking or screwing around. I'm working and you know our work is very important."

The lights were getting bigger and further apart.

"I'm not saying it isn't," replied Sakura.

"Then what are you saying" asked Sasuke. Sakura sighed

"Forget it. You don't understand"

"I don't understand. You don't understand" fumed Sasuke.

"Well I understand that your missions are more important then your family" argued Sakura

"Erm… you guys" Sai tried again but just like before it was futile. The coloured clouds were getting bigger.

"You have no idea what I go through," shouted Sasuke.

"Well you have no clue what I go through everyday," responded Sakura.

Just as Sakura finished her sentence, the big clouds clashed into each other. The blue one going into Sakura and the pink one going into Sasuke.

Both parties were thrown back onto the floor.

"Well that can't be good," commented Sai.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke

"Well I tried to tell you guys, these funny cloud things," explained Sai.

The front door opened up and Naruto, Karin and a finally awake Suigetsu walked in. Suigetsu was leaning on Karin for support.

Sakura saw a bruise on Karin's face and walked over to her.

"Here let me heal that for you" Sakura placed her hand on Karin's cheek but instead of healing the girl, Sakura's eyes started spinning the sharingan.

"What the hell" shouted Naruto, freaking out while pointing at Sakura eyes.

"Why do I have the feeling my days about to get worse" seethed Sasuke, he went to punch the wall, but instead just knocked the whole thing down

.

Sakura closed her eyes.

Yes, this was one bad genius baby.

To be continued

A/N: grr I feel sooo uninspired lately, like I keep getting writers block and I want to start other stories but ether don't know how to or just think ahhhhhhh. Anyway R&R plz


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Me and My Boys: The Sequel 

A/N: Hey People. Sorry I haven't updated in ages kinda been out of the country for a few months. Busy with my new in-laws and had business stuff to deal with so that is why it is taking a while but also the main reason of writer's block grr. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed favoured and alerted and to those who just read the story (I like hits lol). So here is chap six enjoy.

Chapter 7

Sasuke paced the room, while Sakura glared at him from her seat on the couch. Naruto had gone to get Tsunade.

"We need to go after Yuna," he said, sitting next to his wife.

"And what" replied Sai, smirking "show her a fireworks display"

"Damn it" he said turning his head to Sakura's stomach "switch mommy's and daddy's abilities back now"

Sakura pushed Sasuke's head away from her abdomen and scooted away from him.

"Don't blame the kid" stated Ino entering with Naruto

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura, lifting her eyebrow. Ino went and stood next to Sai, smiling at him and completing ignore her best friend.

Sakura coughed loudly making Ino jump.

"Oh right. Tsunade was busy so she sent me" Ino assured still goofily smiling at Sai.

"Anyway" Ino continued, "she swapped your chakras, justus and bloodlines because you two were not communicating."

Sakura crossed her arms and huffed.

"We were communicating" she glared at Sasuke "we were just communicating loudly"

"Well think want you want" smiled Ino sitting on the other side of Sakura and rubbing her small bump "but I think my niece is a genius"

Naruto frowned at the blonde-haired woman.

"No my nephew is a genius"

"What I'm trying to say" she continued, ignoring Naruto "is the baby trying to make you understand each other. You know like walking a mile in the others shoes kinda thing"

They both looked at the blonde then at each other.

"How do we switch back?" commented Sakura.

"Well I think that will only happen once you both have learned your lesson" smirked Ino before switching her gaze to Sai.

Before Sakura could retort, her sharingan activated all by itself, showing her images of Yuna but back when Sasuke was still in sound.

Waking up, she saw everyone looking at her concerned. A heavy pounding made itself present in her head.

"Owwww" she whined sitting upright on the couch "does this headache come every time you use the sharingan?"

Sasuke nodded lightly before hiccupping. Everyone watched as a bubble escaped his mouth.

Suigetsu and Karin had just walked in on that very moment.

"How did you do that?" asked Suigetsu, freaked out.

"I don't know" Sasuke placed a hand on his stomach "but I'm feeling really nauseas"

"Oh god" Sakura smiled at her husband "and I'm not"

Sakura jumped up and turned to Ino.

"What? How? Why does he have my pregnancy symptoms?"

"You're pregnant?" asked Suigetsu, surprised.

"Well I was but now I think Sasuke is" pointing to her husband.

"Huh?" exclaimed all the men in the room.

"No no no no no" Sasuke retorted.

"Sakura, when Sasuke punched the wall it didn't get covered in flowers," observed Sai "so I think your still the one that is pregnant"

"But why…?" started the pink-haired medic

"Cause your baby has a funny sense of humour" interrupted Ino, loving every minute of being there.

"Sakura" whispered Sasuke rubbing his chest "are your boobs always this sore?"

Sakura laughed at her husband, nodding. Luckily, no one else had heard him.

"I'm a little confused," concluded Suigetsu. Ino took him and Karin into another room and explained everything to them before returning.

Everyone was about to get up when an Anbu appeared in the middle of the room.

"Uchiha- san Yuna has been spotted near the hospital again" that was all he said before poofing away.

"Okay let's go" Sasuke ordered.

"Wait you're not going anywhere" shouted Ino pointing to Sakura. "She is"

"Her" barked Sasuke "why?"

"Because she has your abilities now. Not to mention you need protecting from Yuna as well. You're her missions now"

"But she can't control my chakra or anything" seethed Sasuke.

"So she will have to learn" Ino turned to Sakura "you and Naruto go check it out. Me and Sai will stay here and look after these three."

Sakura smiled at her friend before kissing Sasuke on the head and running out the door with Naruto following behind.

At the hospital

Sakura and Naruto checked around the hospital but they couldn't find a sign of Yuna. They talked to a couple of nurses who said they had spotted her but they did not find anything useful to help.

"We should get back to the others and make plan maybe use one of them as bait" planned Sakura. "But not Sasuke. He doesn't have the chakra control to use my strength or my healing techniques so he would be slightly useless if he had to fight. "

Meanwhile back home in the garden,

"Okay Sasuke" shouted Ino "I want you to use your chakra to punch the dummies head off but leave his body intact"

Sasuke glowered at the dummy before charging at it. Ino slapped her forehead. Once again, Sasuke smashed it to smithereens.

"Okay that was slightly better since one leg is still attached to the pole" she assured.

Sasuke went back in the house, not feeling at all good.

"This is useless. I can't control her strength" he sighed.

"You just need to relax a bit Sasuke," added Sai.

"Relax. I feel ill, I can't control anything with my body and my wife is out, trying to find the enemy" he glared at the ink-user "and my aftershave is making me sick. How does Sakura do this?"

"Well she gets cranky as well," informed Sai, ducking at the book that was aimed to his head. Sasuke hiccupped another set of bubbles.

"This is ridiculous" he turned his head to Ino "why do they call it morning sickness if it lasts all day"

Sakura and Naruto entered the house calling out for everyone.

"Sakura" said Sasuke.

"Not now Sasuke I need to get Karin to help me find Yuna since your still messed up and Suigetsu just got out of hospital" Sakura rushed up the stairs while looking for the red-head.

"But I need help with your strength and your nausea" he shouted after her.

"Honey I'm sorry but we need to get rid of Yuna before she hurts someone else or causes more trouble," she said disappearing up the last flight of the staircase.

"But I'm in trouble" Sasuke sighed.

"Here Sasuke, I just found a bird with a hurt wing" declared Ino walking in from outside "try healing it okay?"

Sasuke glared at Ino then the bird then back at Ino before groaning and taking the creature out of the blonde's hand.

Sakura ran back downstairs with Karin.

"Okay Ino" puffed Sakura, catching her breath "me, Sai, Naruto, Suigetsu and Karin are going to find Yuna. Can you look after Sasuke?"

Ino nodded. Looking into the kitchen where Sasuke was currently trying to heal the bird. Sakura smiled at her friend before leaving with the rest.

After ten minutes, Sasuke screamed out in frustration before stomping into the living room. Ino followed the young boy as he slumped on to the couch. Her eyes widened in absolute wonderment when she saw Sasuke sniff silently.

"I don't know what is wrong with me" he whined slightly.

"Dude. It's the crying thing," Ino explained trying her hardest not to laugh at the sight of Sasuke Uchiha (THE SASUKE UCHIHA) weeping like a little girl. "It's the hormones"

"Really" he said, not looking directly at her "I always thought that it was an excuse"

Ino patted the young man on the knee, "welcome to our world"

Sasuke wiped his eyes and went back into the kitchen to try again.

With the others. 

Sakura decided to take everyone to a seclude area in the forest that surrounded Kohona. Karin would be on the ground, pretending to be lost, while the rest of the team were in the trees to protect her.

Sakura tried not using her chakra, relying only on her taijutsu training to help her out.

Suigetsu looked down from the tree he was currently occupying with Naruto. He still felt weak from his earlier condition but he had to come and protect the girl he loved.

Sai was in his own tree looking out over the red-head, when he heard a soft humming behind him. Sai looked back and saw Yuna jumping away. Silently he followed the humming, mesmerised by the sound of it.

Yuna stopped a few miles away from still humming her hypnotic tune.

Sai stopped in front of her, walking towards her and putting his arms around her waist. He lowered his head, ready to kiss her still humming lips.

"Not now" whispered Yuna "I still need the rest of your team to come so I can kill Sasuke"

At home 

Ino sat on the couch deciding to give him some alone time. Her eyes shot open, looking around her as she heard a soft melody.

_Where is that humming coming from? _She thought walking out of the front door.

"Sai"

Ino walked until she reached the clearing where Yuna and Sai were. Yuna looked over the blonde kunoichi and smiled.

Again, her lips glowed a faint green; roughly, she pulled Sai's face closer to hers and kissed him.

Ino shook out of her own trance, upon seeing the boy she liked being poisoned of the enemy. Yuna smirked into the kiss before letting Sai's body fall to the floor.

Ino screamed out, eyes watering as Sai lay motionless on the floor before charging at Yuna

With Sasuke 

"Sasuke" shouted Sakura entering her house "Ino"

"What?" asked Sasuke walking up to his wife, who looked worried.

"We lost Sai," she blurted out. Sasuke saw Naruto, Karin and Suigetsu behind the pink-haired woman. "Where is Ino?"

Sasuke looked around.

"She was here before"

"It's Yuna" interrupted Karin "its how she works. She uses her voice on men but if that man is in love, his other half hears it to and also follows it"

"Sakura we have to find Sai. He could die if we don't find him quick enough," Sasuke whimpered.

Suddenly once again, Sasuke and Sakura were poofed into a clearing. Looking out they saw Ino fighting with Yuna while an immobile Sai was lying on the floor.

"Sasuke you need to go help Sai." ordered Sakura running towards her best friend.

Sakura kicked Yuna in the back as she was about to stabbed Ino with a kunai.

Sasuke watched as the woman fought with each other, he didn't know how to heal Sai but if he didn't do it soon he would die.

"Sakura" Sasuke shouted out. Said girl nodded to show she was listening. "Chidori"

Sakura jumped back closer to Sasuke while Ino continued fighting. Ino managed to punch Yuna in the face making her stumble back.

"Sakura Ox, Rabbit, Monkey and focus" informed Sasuke.

Sakura took a deep breath and quickly formed the handsigns. A very small but still visible chidori appeared. Sakura really didn't have an option it was now or never.

Ino saw the white lighting in her best friend's hands and smirked. Doing her own famous hand sign, she aimed at Yuna. Yuna looked at the girl puzzled.

"Mind transfer" Ino shouted before her body slumped to the ground. Sakura eyes widen. She knew she only hand a little amount of time before Ino's hold on the body would go but she had to do it at the right time, making sure not to harm Ino.

Running towards Yuna with chidori in hand, she looked into the enemy's eyes to see Ino looking back.

"Okay now" shouted Sakura almost making impact.

"Release"

Sakura's hand punched at Yuna's body. It didn't go through the other side like Sasuke and Kakashi usually did but it still killed the former sound nin.

Ino slowly got up from her place on the ground smiling at Sakura before turning serious as she looked over to Sai. Both girls ran towards the boy, who still lay unconscious on the ground.

"I checked his pulse," said Sasuke "it's barely there"

"No Sai" cried Ino "come on wake up Sai. Wake up"

Sakura looked at her husband then back to Sai.

"Heal him"

"What?" replied Sasuke

"You can do it" Sakura looked dead into Sasuke eyes, hoping to give him the strength he needed "Ino will help you"

Sasuke kneed on one side of Sai while Ino kneeled on the other.

"Okay take a deep breath," explain Sakura "now I want you to focus your chakra into your hands. It has to be precise because too much just gives your hands strength while too little will do nothing."

Sasuke hands started to glow a green colour as he listened to his wife's instructions.

"Okay now imagines you are pushing your chakra into Sai."

Sasuke did as he was told. Sweat dripped of his forehead as he continued healing.

Quite a time had passed by before Sai opened his eyes. Ino leapt on top of the boy.

"Sai" she cried, "I'm so happy your okay"

Sai groaned on the ground as he felt a headache come on.

"What happened?" he asked, feeling groggy.

"I'll explain later. All that matters is that you're okay" Ino gently kissed the ink-user on the lips. Sai smiled at the blonde- haired girl as he stroked her cheek.

"Ino why don't you help Sai home?" smiled Sakura "Naruto must be going crazy there"

Ino put Sai's arm around her neck as she gently lifted him up. Sakura stepped on Sai is other side to help support him too as they all went home.

Next day

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting at the table with Sai as Ino and Naruto were making breakfast. Well Ino was making, Naruto was kind of burning it.

Sai smiled at Ino, who was currently in a pair of Sakura's old pyjamas as she deicide to stay the night to keep an eye on Sai.

"I'm a nag" started Sakura

"No your not" reassured Sasuke

"Yeah I am" she sighed "that is the reason we haven't switched back, is cause I'm a nag and I never learn"

"Sakura I'm the reason we haven't switched back" argued Sasuke "I've been more insensitive then usual …"

"Sasuke your missions are really important"

"Not more important then my family"

Sai looked at the two bickering Uchihas as two very familiar clouds began to appear behind them.

"Erm guys" he whispered

"I mean you're pregnant and you need me," continued Sasuke "and I should have understood that"

"But I could have been a little more patient"

"Guys?" repeated Sai, even Ino and Naruto had stopped cooking upon seeing the clouds, which were getting bigger.

"What?" Sasuke and Sakura shouted at Sai. Suddenly both were knocked off their chairs, on to the floor, as the pink cloud went into Sakura and the blue into Sasuke.

"I just thought you might have needed a warning," said Sai plainly.

Sakura sat up and looked over to her husband, who quickly stood up before helping his wife up.

"Hey I'm not nauseous" he commented

"Hey I am" added Sakura happily, before putting her hand on her stomach "wait that's not good news"

"What about your strength?" asked Naruto. Sakura walked over to Sai and punched him off his seat.

"Cool, no more floral arrangements" laughed Ino. Sai glared at the medic as he slowly got up off the floor.

"I think I finally connected with the baby" smiled Sakura, looking over to Sasuke. Sasuke in turn gave her a very sexy smirk.

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Sasuke walked over to her and picked her up bridal style.

"Well after feeling so much like a woman, I want to use as much testosterone as I can." he smirked down at Sakura. Sakura blushed as Sasuke carried her upstairs to their room.

"Urghhh now I feel nauseous" paled Naruto with Ino and Sai agreeing.

End of Chap

A/N: urghhh I really don't like this chap. I feel like I have soooo lost the flow. What do you guys think? And is Sasuke like really weird or is it just me? Anyway R&R please. Thanks

Ja


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Me and My Boys: The Sequel 

A/N: Hey Guys XD. I am finally back woo. That is the good news. The bad news … I went away for a few months thinking I would be able to re-do all my stories and write quite a few chapters of this one. I was actually hoping I would be able to finish it… but no. why? You ask, because one week into my "holiday" my laptop's charger died. So I was stuck for sooooo long without my trusty laptop = (. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter though feel very rusty. Oh and thank you to every single person who has reviewed, alerted and favoured. I only write because you inspire me to.

* * *

Chapter 8

Sakura sighed happily to herself, as she watched out the first floor window of the wooden cottage, everyone was staying at. She smiled down and caressed her four month bump, content with the peace around her.

Team 7 had just come back from a mission and were currently residing in one of Yamoto's makeshift houses.

He and Kakashi had left early to get back to the village, while the younger members of team 7 had decided to take a day's break here in the middle of the woods.

Sakura skipped downstairs and outside where the boys were training.

"Okay, once we get back to the village, I'm calling the girls around for some pampering. Maybe a manicure and pedicure" she beamed, drinking from the mug in her hand. "Naruto there is some ramen inside, cooling if you want"

Sai looked at the hyperactive girl then to the mug in her hand.

"You shouldn't be drinking coffee Sakura," he chastised.

"It isn't coffee actually. Its herbal tea" smiled Sakura, taking another sip "I'm on a natural high. Today feels like the first time in ages that I've been able to keep my breakfast down."

Sasuke smirked as he went over to the pinkette. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"It's goodbye morning sickness, hello second trimester" beamed Sakura, "and so I was thinking, when we get back home… maybe.. we can start practising for a second baby"

Sakura pulled Sasuke back down for another kiss as she finished her sentence. He couldn't help but smirk into the kiss, liking his wife's idea.

"Urgh" screeched Naruto, turning a bright shade of green "We're still here, you know"

Sakura opened her eyes just in time to see a tarantula crawling down a tree on his web. Slightly shrieking she broke her kiss from her black-haired husband before throwing a kunai at the eight-legged creature, ending its life.

"I hate spiders," Sakura moaned, watching Sasuke as he went to retrieve her kunai.

"Okay so you can handle S-ranked ninja but not spiders," commented Sasuke, walking back to Sakura..

"Great" sighed Sakura, throwing her hands up "I'm cancelling all plans, their officially jinxed"

"Sakura?" asked Naruto, raising an eyebrow "what are you talking about?"

"Naruto, it's our life" she stated, "When everything just starts going good, something happens to ruin it"

"A spider did all that to you," remarked Sai, looking at the girl as if she was crazy.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrow at the artist "oh you just wait. You'll see"

Just as the words left, her mouth and man came running into the clearing. Crying he latched himself onto Naruto.

"Help me" he screamed "please help me"

"See" pointed Sakura, turning back to Sai who raised his eyebrows in disbelief. They both walked over to Naruto who was trying to pry the man from him. The man had long blue hair tied at the nape of his neck and bright silver eyes.

He fell to the ground and looked back at the opening in which he came through.

"Did they follow me?" he whispered, more to himself.

"Who?" asked Sakura, walking slowly towards the shaking man. Sasuke also took a few steps before the man jerked towards him.

"Stay away from me" he snarled at Sasuke. He did some handsigns and a ball of fire appeared in his hands.

Sasuke ducked to the ground as the ball flew above his head into a nearby tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" screamed Sakura, running to help her husband up. The man smirked at her, a crazy look in his eyes.

"You're with them," he whispered, another ball of fire appearing in his hands. He pulled his hand back to throw it but Naruto pushed away him away, extinguishing it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." The man composed himself, "My name is Ren. I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

"You could have?" snapped Sasuke, brushing the dirt of his clothes.

Ren sat back down on the ground, holding his head in his hands, "It's getting worse, at first I was imagining I was using my chakra and now I actually am?"

Team seven watched Ren murmur on to himself. Sakura and Naruto jumped slightly as the man snapped his head up to look at them.

"Can you help me?" he pleaded, "stop them with me"

"Who is they?" asked Sai, taking a step closer to Ren.

"Err… Sai" interrupted Sakura "why don't you take him inside? We can get the full story there"

Sai helped the blue-haired ninja up and slowly escorted him into the makeshift house. Naruto followed him inside.

Sasuke pulled Sakura's arm gently before she could follow suit.

"What the matter?" she asked him. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her.

"Sakura, are you not concerned that he could be an enemy nin?" he chided her "and you just let him in that easily."

"Sasuke calm down" she retorted "there is only one of him and 4 of us, and he generally looks like he needs help"

Sasuke glared lightly at the girl in front of him.

"Look lets just see if we can help him, then we will leave okay?" Sasuke let out a sigh before walking past his pregnant wife towards the house.

* * *

"Someone is after me," said Ren "someone is messing with me somehow, making me see things. You have to help me or I might really hurt someone"

"Do you even know who it is?" asked Naruto.

"No" Ren replied, "I have no clue but I know it is some type of genjutsu, I just can't break it"

"Sasuke why don't you try with your sharingan" enquired Sakura.

* * *

"_Why should you have to use your heritage to help someone you don't even want to? What are you going to get out of it?"_

* * *

"Sakura why should I help for? Not like we're going to get paid for this" argued Sasuke "I'm not getting involved."

"But…" Sakura started, however Sasuke had already stormed out of the room to go upstairs.

"What is his problem?" huffed Naruto.

"No idea" shrugged Sakura, "I'll ask him later but for now we need to help Ren"

* * *

_Maybe it would be better if you just let it go for once…_

…_It will only bring trouble for the team. _

* * *

"I don't know Sakura," said Naruto "maybe we should leave it for once"

"What? You aren't going to help me?" cried Ren.

"I agree with Naruto" added Sai "its bringing trouble for the team"

"Sorry but we aren't helping" and with that Sai and Naruto left as well.

"But…" Sakura took a deep breath but as she watched the other boys leave, she shook her head "never mind then."

Sakura pursed her lips together as she thought, "Looks like it only me then Ren"

"Thank you, thank you" beamed the silver-eyed man falling to the kunoichi's feet. Sakura jumped away trying to get the relieved man to his feet.

Sakura froze as she felt a whoosh of air go past her. A black kunai flew right past her shoulder before landing into Ren's arm.

"Argh" he screamed. Sakura ran forward, yanking the knife from the man's arm, but as she did, a blue flow of energy exited the wound into the kunai.

"What the…" Sakura eyes narrowed when she saw the knife was sucking out Ren's chakra. Her eyes widened when the knife flew back out of her grasp.

Turning around she saw two ninja, one with the knife, while the other had a scroll in it.

"Sakura-san" growled Ren, holding his arm "you have to stop them using that knife on the scroll"

Sakura nodded before turning back to the ninja. She charged at them but it was too late. They had already placed the knife on the scroll.

A blinding light shone around the scroll and force pushed Sakura back, making her fall over and skid across the floor on her back.

"What the hell is going…?" exclaimed Naruto running into the room, Sai and Sasuke behind him.

Sakura looked over to the two ninja from before, but only to see they were already dead. Standing where the scroll was before, was a middle-aged man with bright red spiky hair and blue eyes.

"Fumihiro" exclaimed Ren, he did his handsigns and outstretched his hand, but nothing appeared.

"Looking for this" smirked Fumihiro, a red fireball blazing in his hand. He threw at Ren, knocking him into the back wall. Sakura ran over to him, checking his pulse.

"Ooh very cool jutsus" mocked Fumihiro "I can't wait till I have full use of them"

Naruto charged at him but it was too late, he had already disappeared. Sasuke went over to his wife's side while she healed Ren.

"These two are dead," said Sai, checking on the other ninja in the room.

"That man must have killed him when he escaped from the scroll," concluded Sakura.

"Who was that man? And who are these ninja? And what happened?" ranted Naruto, forgetting to breath through the whole sentence.

"That man…" groaned Ren, Sasuke helped him up to his feet "is Fumihiro, a great ninja with a very scary kekki genkai. His family jutsu can bring a man's greatest fears to life. And using your fears he can persuade you into doing things or kill you even"

"Okay but why was he sealed in that scroll and what does that have to do with you?" asked Sakura, finishing the healing session.

"He lost in a battle against my grandfather, who had sealed him in the scroll, transporting him to a spiritual realm. The only way he would be able to get out was with our family's chakra. Not only has he gotten out but he has took my chakra and jutsus with him, I have the same chakra levels of a civilian now."

"So what do we do now?" asked Naruto. Ren sighed and looked at the ground.

"This is my fight" he said finally, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this but I have to face him"

"With what?" asked Sasuke "you don't have any chakra so I can already see who will win?"

"Well then we will help him," stated Sakura, she saw the frustrated look the males in her team were giving her "oh come on guys, you can't let him get killed can you?"

She was met by silence.

"Fine if you won't do it in the name of justice then do it for me"

Again, more silence.

"FINE. If you can't do it for justice and you can't do it for me, then do it for the baby. If you don't, then my child has no father or uncles," stressed Sakura, pointing her finger at her team-mates. "I mean it!"

"Fine then" huffed Naruto "I'm going to kick ass for my godchild. WOO"

"You mean my godchild, dick-less"

"Don't" growled Sasuke at the two men, sick to death over their constant bickering. He looked at his wife with an emotion-less face.

"Hn"

Sakura jumped on her boys, kissing them all on the cheek in turn

"Thank you" she let go and turned back to Ren "okay so where do we find him?"

"Well knowing Fumihiro, he's probably still around, waiting for you leave to finish me off" predicted Ren. "And now that he knows you guys are here he will probably go after you too"

Sakura gave Ren a deadpanned look before she sighed "great."

Sasuke, Sai, Sakura and Ren huddled together to make a plan, as Naruto went to find his previously forgotten ramen.

* * *

"Okay so what is the plan?" asked Naruto, after he finished eating. He watched the rest of team gather their supplies.

"We're going back to Konoha," replied Sai "we need to inform Hokage-Sama then we will know what to do from her"

Sakura grabbed her bags and went to the corridor to open the front door… only to be met with a slight problem.

"Err… guys" she called out, staring at the doorway.

"What is it Sakura?" asked Sasuke, gathering his own supplies.

"We have a little problem," stated Sakura. The people rushed to where the young kunoichi was to see….

* * *

A/n: sorry guys but I'm going to cut is there because I couldn't find a better place to stop or it would get too long.

To all SasuSaku fans in the world. This chapter is dedicated to the great Naruto OVA : The cross roads. Why? For the simple scene of Sasuke kicking Naruto out of dangers way while he held Sakura close to him and jumped both of them away. He could have kicked Sakura as well but he didn't. HE HELD HER CLOSE. Yes, I read far too much into these things but it was sooooooo KAWII


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Me and My Boys: The Sequel 

Chapter 9

"We have a little problem," stated Sakura. The people rushed to where the young kunoichi was to see…. that the door had opened to a wall of water.

"I'll try to get one of my mice to go through before any of us do," said Sai, drawing on his scroll. Once the mouse leapt from the paper into the water, it disappeared back into its liquid state. The black ink swirled in the water.

"We can't get out this way," commented Ren. "It's his own style of water prison jutsu. If you enter it the water directs its way straight to you lungs, drowning you instantly."

"Okay, that is great news," ridiculed Sakura. Naruto ran into the kitchen as Sasuke ran up the stairs.

"Kitchen window is also blocked" came Naruto's shout as Sasuke ran back down.

"Upstairs ones are as well," he said, running a hand through his hair. "We're trapped"

"Like hell we are" shouted Naruto, he quickly did some handsigns but nothing happened. "What happened to my chakra?"

"Chances are he probably put another jutsu on the house to make its occupants unable to leave," informed Ren again. Sakura glared at the man hard, her hand balling into a fist.

"Couldn't you have given some of this information before the crazy man was released, you know before you started attacking us earlier."

"Erm…. Sorry"

"Teme, try a fireball or something" advised Naruto.

"No use" countered Sai "fire is useless against water"

"Hey can you hear that?" asked Naruto, his eyes started darting around the house before settling on a nearby closet.

"Hear what?" questioned Sakura looking at her team-mate curiously.

Naruto walked over to the closet and entered it, his eyes widening in horror.

"The walls are closing in on me," he screamed. Naruto turned around but the door slammed in his face. "Hey, get me out of here"

The rest of team 7 and Ren watched on as their teammate stood there screaming for help, the closet door wide open.

"Is he claustrophobic?" asked Sai, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders in return.

"Naruto it's just an illusion, like genjutsu" shouted Sakura, "you have to break it"

Naruto placed his hands together, trying to realise the jutsu.

"KAI" Naruto opened his eyes, "guys it didn't work"

Naruto pressed himself up against the wall, fear evident on his face as the wall came closer and closer to him.

"Aaahh" screamed Sakura as she looked all over the floor, making Ren jump.

"What?" shouted Sasuke, looking over to his frightened wife.

Sakura's eyes darted from the floor to the couch to the ceiling, "tarantulas… lots and lots of tarantulas"

"Sakura there is no tarantulas, your hallucinating" shouted Sasuke and Sai tried to calm down Naruto.

"That is easy for you to say, you're not facing killer spiders," she screamed back, walking backwards away from the illusions.

"Yeah neither are you. Fight it."

Sakura's breathing hitched when she saw a tarantula crawl over her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she swiped it off on to the floor, before stepping on another one near it. Taking another calming breath, all of the spiders fade away.

"Good" sighed Sasuke, shaking his head.

Sakura ran over to the closet, helping Sai calm down Naruto.

"Naruto, come on it is all in your head"

Naruto watched as the walls came at him quicker "I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid" he chanted.

Naruto kept chanting, breathing calmly. He closed his eyes and once he opened them, he saw that the room was back to normal.

"I did it," whispered Naruto, he turned around and looked out of the open door with a mega smile on his face. "I did it."

"Yeah you did, scardy cat," jeered Sasuke. Naruto ignored the jibe and hugged Sakura.

"What do we do now?" asked Sakura, releasing the blue-eyed boy, "it's obvious that Fumihiro is just playing with us at the moment"

"We need to seal him up again, but I need my chakra for that. We need that kunai he used on me before," informed Ren, looking around the place to find it.

"There it is" said Sai, pointing to the table. "How do we catch him though?"

"He won't be able to hide if he wants to use bigger illusions, they will take up more chakra, so we'll get him then." added Ren,

"What do we do till then, just wait around", Sakura raised her eyebrows in disbelief, as Ren nodded his head. "I'm going to my room then"

"Do you think it's a good idea to split up? That is what Fumihiro wants." expressed Sai.

"Well he won't attack us when we're together," argued Sakura "let's just get this over with"

With that, she turned back around to the stairs, running up them.

* * *

Sakura turned at the top into the passageway but stopped. Behind her Sasuke appeared, she held his arm as he stood beside her.

"Sasuke do you hear that?" she asked

"What?"

"Footsteps" Sakura looked down the passageway, as a small pink-haired girl, with a doll in her hand came bounding out. "Do you see that?"

"Sakura what?" asked Sasuke, he looked ahead and saw nothing.

"It's me"

Sakura watched the scene unfold ahead of her. The pink-haired girl ran into the arms of an older man, who picked her up and twirled her around.

"Ojii-san" squealed little Sakura as the man put her back on her feet. "I loved the doll, it what I wanted"

"Happy birthday Saku. I picked out just for you. "smiled the man, ruffling her hair.

"Thank you Ojii-san" smiled little Sakura, hugging the man around his legs.

"Sakura what are you seeing" interrupted Sasuke.

Sakura shushed him, not taking her eyes off the scene, "its okay. I remember this"

"Okay, now Saku" started the old man, "I'll be gone for a week-long mission, but when I get back, I'll buy an even bigger dolly"

"Yay Ojii-san" smiled little Sakura again, still not letting go of the man's legs "but be safe"

"I promise"

Sakura's eyes watered as she remembered. That mission, her grandfather had broken his promise. He didn't come back.

Sakura didn't notice the Sasuke behind her morph into Fumihiro.

"_That's right. Your ojii left and didn't come back. Sakura, your happiness can never last." _

The scene changed again. This time it was of Sasuke leaving the village. Sakura watched as Sasuke knocked out her 12-year-old self and left her on the bench.

* * *

Naruto got up and walked over to the kitchen, Sai following his lead. The kyuubi-vessel went over to the cupboard to take out an instant ramen pack, while Sai went another to get a glass for water.

"Sai can you get me a glass too"

"_Yes I can get you one" _

Naruto jumped up as he heard Fumihiro voice. Naruto swung around to see Fumihiro standing in the same place Sai was a minute ago.

"Where's Sai? What did you do to him?" shouted Naruto at the figure.

Sai looked back at Naruto questioningly, "what are you talking about? I'm right here."

"_I know what you fear the most Naruto" _

"What have you done to my team-mate?" asked Naruto, once again. He stepped closer to Fumihiro.

Realisation came to Sai, as Naruto kept shouting at him.

"Naruto its Fumihiro, he's tricking you. I'm Sai, not him" called out the ink-user.

Naruto kicked out at Sai, striking him the chest.

"Naruto, you're hallucinating" coughed out Sai, clutching himself.

Naruto punched again, but Sai managed to duck. All Naruto could see was Fumihiro's smiling face. Getting angrier, he punched again with more force but this time it landed.

Sai fell backwards into the kitchen bench, blood pouring from his mouth.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the living room with Ren, figuring out what to do. Releasing a deep breath, he closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he was in a different room.

"Ren?" Sasuke called out, looking around the room. The room was dark, too dark for his liking.

Looking around once more, he saw a light flicker down a passageway. Running towards it, he tripped over something on the ground.

Activating his sharing an, Sasuke roared out in anger. He had just tripped over the dead body of Sai.

Jumping up, he ran quicker down the endless passageway.

"Fumihiro, I know it's you. I won't believe this illusion. I know it's all a lie"

"I don't think it'sssss a lie, dear SSSSSasuke-kun" came a horrible familiar voice.

The lights turned on, as Sasuke looked at whom he was dealing with.

Ahead of him were Orochimaru, Itachi and Madara.

Sasuke watched at Madara pulled out a frightened Sakura from behind him.

"What shall we do with her?" he asked, smirking at the young boy.

"Don't you dare touch her" growled Sasuke.

"Now, now foolish brother" said Itachi "we're not going to kill her, just yet"

"That'sssss right," added Orochimaru "that will happen after my new vessssssel is born"

Sasuke lunged at the three men but rather then hurting them, he flew straight through them.

"For now we could always kill the demon boy," mocked Itachi.

Sasuke snarled but took a deep breath, he had to keep under control and remember that this was all an illusion.

Re-activating his sharingan, he looked at the three ahead of him.

* * *

Sakura stood there with tears in her eyes. The scene had just changed from Naruto leaving to the scene were her parents also left.

"Sakura, we want you to move with us to Suna but you're in the middle of your training with Hokage-Sama.," said Sakoto.

"You're going to be fine on you own honey," added Kenji, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

The rest of her family appeared in the image, along with her Sakura's grandfather, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Goodbye Sakura" they all said together, before they started fading away from her.

"_Your greatest fear was born in first moment, the night your ojii left and never came back. From there everyone started to leave_"

Pearl-shaped tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks as she sobbed at the words.

"_Ever since that moment, when you experience happiness, tragedy always follows" _

Sakura's breaths came out shaky as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Through blurry eyes, she saw the images of the people loved starting to fade. All that was left behind was the small crying pink-haired infant.

"_You are destined to a life time of pain, a pain that carries on and on, even to the next generation…" _

Sakura inhaled sharply, as the voice faded away. She screamed slightly as a sharp pain over came her.

"No, no" cried Sakura, clutching her stomach "please no, not the baby"

* * *

Sai felt disoriented from the last punch, he didn't even feel Naruto lift him and throw him at the kitchen table.

"N-N-Naruto… its m-me" Sai tried to say.

Naruto looked down at the still smiling face of Fumihiro.

"_Come on. Finish it, please, you can do it. I know you can. KILL ME"_

Naruto's eyes became red, as he got angrier with the man's taunting. Grabbing a kunai, he stabbed it into Fumihiro's stomach. Jerking it out, Naruto's eyes turned blue with shock as the man before him morphed back into his unconscious team-mate.

"No, no" repeated Naruto, lifting Sai on to his lap "Sakura, Sakura!"

"_She can't hear you."_

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, tears falling from his eyes as he hugged Sai's body closer.

"_There's no-one that can save him now, awww, come on now, this doesn't have to be so difficult. I thought you already came over your fear of closed spaces" _

Fumihiro circle Naruto as he continued crying over Sai's body.

"_Oh but that isn't your deepest fear is it? No, it takes someone evil, to kill like that. That's what you are, so why don't you just accept it." _

Fumihiro picked up the bloody kunai and stood over Naruto.

"_It's like you greatest fear just came to life" _

Bringing the kunai down quickly, him went in for the killer blow.

Just as the kunai reached the top of Naruto's head, another kunai intercepted it, making fly from the evil nin's hand.

"Playing on an expectant mother's fears," stated Sakura coolly "that was a good one, but not that good"

Before Sakura could throw another kunai, Fumihiro burst into a cloud of smoke.

A light shone into the room as one of the windows in the kitchen became unblocked.

Sakura rushed to Naruto's side, her hand glowing green as she pushed healing chakra into Sai.

"Naruto, the only way we can save him is if you overcome your fears," the pink-haired ninja advised. "Tell me what you're afraid of"

"I'm evil" sniffed Naruto "I let the kyuubi take over and innocent people get hurt"

Sakura stopped and looked over to her blue-eyed team-mate. "No you're not"

Naruto opened his mouth, but stopped when Sakura cupped his cheek. Her green eyes shone at him with pure belief.

"This was an accident" she said softly "I've known you, your entire life. All through academy and there isn't a mean bone in your body and you need to believe that right now"

"But…"

"No" Sakura reprimanded "not a chance in hell"

Naruto nodded to the young women.

Sakura looked at the windows as more light filtered in, more windows were becoming unblocked. Quickly getting back to Sai, Sakura once again started healing him.

* * *

"_Well, well, well" _laughed Fumihiro _"where are your protectors now?" _

"What have you done to them?" shouted Ren; he quickly jumped behind the couch as a barrage of shuriken came at him.

"Nothing, I'm right here" came a voice from the behind Fumihiro. Sasuke leaped at the redheaded man. The sound of metal clashing filled the room as Ren cowered behind the couch.

* * *

"Urgh" groaned Sai, getting up slowly.

"I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry" repeated Naruto, jumping on the ink user. "So so so sorry"

"Dick-less get off of me" Sai pushed against the hyperactive blonde.

"Naruto, let him breath" scowled Sakura. Sai got up slowly as Naruto ran in for another hug from him.

"We have to go find Sasuke an…" Sakura stopped as she heard fighting in the other room.

All three of them ran out of the room towards the origin of the sounds.

"Okay listen Naruto; you and I will back up Sasuke, Fumihiro is weak from too much chakra usage. Sai you get this kunai back to Ren and tell him to look for an opening"

"Hai" shouted Naruto, running in, the rest following.

Sakura jumped up at Fumihiro, her chakra laced punches missing their target. Naruto also summoned a few shadow clones but the blue-eyed enemy was still quicker.

Sakura pushed Sasuke out of the way of an oncoming shuriken, not just to protect him but also to help make an opening for Ren.

Naruto let his clones be clobbered, as he tried getting Fumihiro to face away from couch.

Sai looked over the top of the couch just to see Fumihiro's back turn towards them.

"Ren you have a chance now"

The shaken man nodded, before jumping up and throwing the black kunai at his distracted enemy.

Fumihiro gasped in pain as he felt what was left of his chakra drain from him. In one last attempted move, he threw two poisoned kunais at Sakura.

Before Sakura could dodge them, a bright orb appeared around her small bump and repelled the poisoned knives away from her.

Ren felt the chakra charge back into him. Quickly unlocking a special scroll from his belt, he cut his finger and smeared blood at on it.

Sai also quickly drew some snakes to help keep Fumihiro in place

"_Not dead I see"_

"No" smirked the black-haired nin.

Ren threw the scroll above Fumihiro's head and quickly did some handsigns. The scroll let out a beam of light that sucked the redheaded enemy nin inside of it.

Once Fumihiro's screams stopped, the group all fell to the floor in relief. Sakura crawled over to her husband, who wrapped his arms around her.

Placing a hand on her stomach, she smiled "how cool is our kid"

Sasuke just smirked in return, squeezing Sakura's shoulder gently.

A/N: omg that chapter was soooo tough to write. I just couldn't think at all. I actually just wanted to stop writing all together. Anyway, guys I'm going to try and update more often but I reaaalllly need a beta-reader because I always leave at least 5 mistakes, even after re-doing the same chapter 20 times. Any offers?

And please R&R! Ja ne


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

A/n: Hey guys sorry for not updating longer this story is starting to become a pain in the ass. There is only about 6 or 7 chaps left, thank god. I have NEVER had such writer's block with one story. Anyway thanx to those who have reviewed, faved and followed.

* * *

Chapter 10

A front door swung open violently as a young purple-haired woman led a weak man to a nearby bed.

"Akio, please stay awake" begged the woman, her green eyes pleading as she gently shook the brown haired man. "We'll get you another body, just please stay awake till I can seal you"

"Kokoro, it pointless" rasped the man, opening his own vivid blue eyes.

"No… no… we just need to get you someone stronger, a body that you can control and that can handle your spirit"

"What we need is a jinchuriki," said Akio "if we evict the jinchuriki spirit, the demon's chakra will be strong enough to keep the body from rejecting mine, then I can take over"

They were currently in Kawa, the river country between Earth and Fire. Kokoro looked outside; she couldn't sense the Iwagakure Anbu that had been following them.

"Kokoro…" gasped Akio, sweat drenching his forehead "Konoha has a jinchuriki"

"Fine, I'll seal you then we'll go" the purple haired shinobi, unravelled a scroll. Doing the necessary handsigns, she placed one hand on Akio and the other on the scroll.

The brown-haired man shook violently as Akio's soul floated out of him and into the scroll.

Finishing up with more handsigns, Kokoro looked at the dead body on the bed before making her exit from the house, her next stop Konohagakure.

* * *

"Sakura come out already," screeched Ino. She rubbed her neck as she looked around the maternity store she was in.

"I don't want to" came a reply from within the changing room.

"Sakura my hair is turning white out here," Ino complained one more time. Hearing a sigh and the band of a door, Ino faced the woman in front of her.

"Awww" she cooed, looking at Sakura, dressed in a baby pink frilly t-shirt. "That is so cute"

"I don't want to be cute," retorted Sakura, her hand on her hips. She turned to face the mirror, pushing her hair behind her ears "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Sakura your pants weren't buttoning anymore" reasoned Ino, straightening out the sleeves of the top.

"Well I could have went up a size or two, I don't need maternity clothes" continued Sakura, pulling faces at the image in front of her.

"Sakura" Ino deadpanned "yesterday you thought the baby was kicking, which actually turned out to be the elastic in your underwear snapping"

"Yeah but everything is so…" Sakura frowned pointing around her "bright and …cheery and ….pink and _ruffley_"

"well you're bright and cheery and pink" argued Ino, flicking a stand of Sakura's hair. She loved teasing her best friend. Before the pinkette could answer, the civilian store lady made herself present.

"You look so adorable," said the middle-aged woman, looking at the girls in the mirror. "This is so you"

"I guess you don't know me very well do you" scoffed Sakura. Ino elbowed her in the arm and mouthed at her to stop being rude. Sakura in turn frowned at the blonde.

"Look do you have anything that would go with ninja boots, you know, something for the mom-to-be that kick some ass upon occasion. Maybe in black or blood red." asked Sakura, still tugging at the t-shirt and making faces.

The woman looked started at the request before composing herself

"I'll check…. Awww motherhood." She placed her hands on Sakura's bump, giving it a rub before stepping away.

Sakura eyes widened in mixture of disbelief and annoyance, before she flapped her arms in Ino's direction "WHY?"

Ino raised an eyebrow at her friend's behaviour "why what?"

"Explain to me the touching thing" Sakura asked, "Why is my stomach, all of a sudden, public property. Strangers are always touching me, at the hospital, in the street. No one does it when Sasuke, Naruto, or Sai are around, but when I'm alone …. Argh"

Ino rubbed her neck again, not paying attention.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No I'm not" the blue-eyed girl replied, still rubbing her neck.

"What's wrong with your neck?" asked Sakura, slightly concerned. "Ino if you're stressed get a massage"

"Yeah, right between missions and training to be your midwife" Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura.

"I told you I don't need you to help, I have Tsunade and Shizune there," Sakura stated, raking through the clothes on the rack in front of her.

"Look, Sakura, you know as well as I do that taking extra precaution is necessary. I mean your pregnancy isn't exactly normal and I hate to mention it but, you have no luck when it comes to having a drama-free life"

Sakura frowned at her Ino's comment "but that's the thing Ino, it's my life, which means let me worry about it. I don't want you stressing yourself out over me. You do enough as it is"

"Sakura, Sasuke has NEVER asked anyone for anything all his life" Ino gently grabbed Sakura by the shoulder's to get her attention "but he asked me to help with you, you don't have any close female relatives here and we are best friends. So just shut up and get use to my help"

Sakura opened her mouth to argue but was once again, interrupted. This time an Anbu appeared in front of them.

"Haruno-san, Yamanka-san you have been summoned to by the Hokage" and with that he poofed away.

"Okay let's pay for these and go" planned Ino, pushing a pouting Sakura towards the till.

* * *

Tsunade looked at the 50 or so ninja in front of her, all lined up in their assigned teams. All them where ranked chunin and higher, there were a few gaps where teams were away on mission but she would make sure they were briefed immediately on return.

"We have just got word from the Tsuchikage and the Raikage. Apparently, a missing-nin has been abducting powerful ninjas. They don't know what for but apparently, they turn up dead 48 hours later. There is no injury to the body so it's hard to identify how she is killing them. I have held this meeting to warn you all. All Jonin senseis make sure to inform your teams." Tsunade straightened out two piles of papers in front. She handed one to Shizune and another to Iruka, who in turn started to hand them out to the teams in front of her.

"This is what the culprit is supposed to look like." Tsunade continued pacing back and forth in front of the elites as the all stood on the roof.

Sakura looked down at the two pieces of paper in front of her. Both had a drawn picture of a purple-haired woman on them, the name Kokoro on the bottom. She assumed one had been from lightening and one from earth.

"If you do see her, no-one is to approach her alone. Make sure you have back up with you"

A chorus of hai resounded all around.

"Uchiha, Hatake and Yamoto, stay behind. The rest of you are dismissed"

Tsunade looked up to see Kakashi, Yamoto, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Ino still in her presence.

"What?" she asked the latter four. Iruka walked over to Sakura and was about to gently place his hands on her bump when Sakura grabbed it.

"Touch me and you'll pull away a bloody stump"

"She's a little sensitive right now," informed Ino, trying not to laugh at Iruka has horrified expression. Sakura rolled her eyes as she started tugging at her top. "Stop fidgeting, will you? You look fine"

"I look ridiculous" Sakura whined.

"Guys?" Ino looked over at the other people on the roof.

Naruto gave Sakura a cheek smile, while Sasuke smirked at his wife.

"I think you look so cute," commented Shizune, her voice baby-fied.

Sakura pouted and flapped her arms at her side, causing all the shinobi to chuckle at her.

A throat clearing was heard, which directed everyone's attention back to the Hokage.

"Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Sai. Why are you here?" asked Tsunade sternly.

"I'm here to give these guys Sakura's bags," stated Ino, going to the corner of the roof where she laid down all the maternity shopping before handing them to Naruto and Sai.

"You said Uchiha, shisou," explained Sakura, "I didn't know which one you wanted"

Tsunade smirked at her young student "I don't think I'm ever going to get use to you being married"

Sasuke shook his head before placing an arm around his wife "even with her being pregnant"

"Yeah baa-chan, how are you going to get use to the mini Uchiha then?" questioned Naruto, smiling his million-watt smile.

"Why are you here then?" barked the blonde leader, irritated at her long-standing nickname.

"Well it involves members of team Kakashi so I want to know too" pouted Naruto, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And you?" asked Tsunade to Sai.

"I stayed because they all did" he replied simply.

"Okay it's a simple A-rank mission, so I don't need all of you to go on it," Tsunade explained, directing the answer mostly at the blue-eyed male in front of her.

"But that's not fair, I want to go" whined Naruto.

"Sakura please handle this," whispered Sasuke into the medic's ear. She looked up and smiled at him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Only if you promise to come back safe," she requested. Sasuke smirked and nodded before nuzzling her neck softly.

Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Using her hectic emotions to help her, she let out a soft cry.

"Sakura-chan what's the matter?" asked a concerned Naruto, immediately at the pinkette's side.

The other shinobi became guarded when they heard the sound emit from the young woman. Sasuke looked at them and smirked, their stances relaxing immediately.

"I-I-It's n-not fair" cried Sakura, tears streaming down her face " I-I-It's bad en-enough t-t-that my h-h-husband and s-senseis will be a-a-away but y-you w-want to leave t-t-too"

Naruto panicked as he pulled his sister-like team-mate close to him. Stroking her hair he tried to calm her down "I'll stay Sakura, I'll stay here with you Sakura"

He looked down at the shuddering woman, who was taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"You promise…," she mumbled into his jacket.

"Yeah Dattebayo" smiled Naruto, kissing the top of her hair "I'll be here for you always and little teme too"

Sasuke slapped Naruto across the head for insulting his child, as a calm Sakura giggled, breaking away from him.

"Thanks" said Sasuke hugging his wife.

"You're welcome," replied Sakura, wiping the last of her tears with her hands.

"Awww Sakura" moaned Naruto, realizing what happened "you tricked me into promising"

"Hey I need my nii-san," she said linking arms with him before turning to Sai "both of you. Now let's go because the vein on shisou head is getting bigger from stalling this briefing."

With a final kiss on the cheek to Sasuke and a hug to Kakashi and Yamoto, Sakura and the three shinobi left.

* * *

Sakura put down the bags of clothes on her bed. Sighing she turned to the bedroom mirror and once again looked at her appearance.

She pulled at her top and once more sighed. Her eyes filled with sadness as she gazed at her self

"I think you look beautiful" came a voice from behind her. Sakura turned around to be faced with Naruto. He came up to her and gave her a hug

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Sakura, returning his hug.

"A minute or two" he gently turned Sakura towards the mirror again "Sakura, I think you look absolutely stunning, and I can't believe you don't think you do"

Sakura gave him a soft smile "Naruto it's not that. It is just in these clothes I feel like I have a big fat neon sign saying 'Look out, she's pregnant careful'. Everyone is treating me so differently; I'm still me, just a bit bigger."

Naruto gave her another cuddle before they both went back downstairs.

"Hey, Anbu have just been here with more information about that missing nin," informed Sai, as he watched the pair enter the kitchen.

"What did they say?" asked Sakura sitting down at the table.

"Well the missing nin is apparently from mist, so Tsunade-Sama got a hold of the mizukage. Kokoro has been at this for quiet some time apparently, but since it was within the water country, the rest of the hidden villages never new about it. She's was a Jonin, who fell in love with a fellow Jonin, but he contracted a deadly virus. He died"

"Awww that so sad" whispered Sakura, water making its way to her eyes. Hormones.

"Yeah but that's where this forbidden jutsu came in. She'd managed to seal his soul in a scroll before his body gave out, and since then she has been trying to find a powerful enough shinobi to host his spirit, but the bodies keep dying"

"You mean the shinobi keep dying" interrupted Naruto, a frown placed on his face.

"Well two spirits can't occupy the same body, just like edo tensei, a sacrifice has to be made. Anyway the invading spirit overloads the existing one, that's why she's trying to find a shinobi with enough chakra, to disposes the host's body."

"So he's going to evict someone from their own body" Sakura's eyes gleamed in anger "that is rude"

"Well yeah"

"Okay well at least we have more information now," commented Naruto. Sai nodded before heading towards the door.

"Where you going?" asked Sakura playfully. She stood up and walked over to the usually stoic man, grinning at the growing blush on his cheeks.

"Erm…."

"Ah I get it" Sakura grabbed one of his cheeks and squeezed it "off to see a certain best friend of mine are we?"

Sai nodded shyly, before reaching for the door handle and exiting.

"Just don't be too late and use protection," the medic shouted after him. A chuckle caused her to turn around.

"Like you one to talk" laughed Naruto, gesturing towards her growing bump. Sakura narrowed her eyes before leaving to go back upstairs.

* * *

Sai walked toward the edge of the forest near Ino's house. There was a tiny pond, which he liked to visit with his blonde-haired girlfriend. He could tell from the late afternoon sun's position that he was at least half an hour early.

A rustle in the bushes caught his attention. Pulling out his kunai, he threw it at the sound, only for a squirrel to jump out and run towards the nearest tree.

"Wow, great body" came a voice behind him. Sai twisted around to see a purple haired woman smirking at him "mind if I borrow it"

Sai pulled out his scroll and ink but Kokoro was too close for his attack. Using a different tactic, he pulled out his sword to hit her.

Kokoro jumped out that way of the blade but it managed to catch a few stands of her hair. She caught his wrist as he swung his sword back at her, but before he could react, she transported them both away.

Sai looked around to see himself in a room with no windows or doors.

"Where am I?" he asked, but he noticed the enemy was nowhere around him.

"You're trapped here handsome" came a reply but Sai still could not see where Kokoro was nor where her voice came from.

Placing two fingers in front of him, he concentrated his chakra then shouted "kai"

A chuckle was heard, breaking Sai away from trying again. _So, it's not genjutsu he thought to himself._

"Awww Sai, I thought you would be more fun then this" laughed Kokoro, "well I was hoping for your jinchuriki friend but anyone of his team-mates will do, though the Uchiha is yummy as well. Now all I have to do is wait for Naruto to come find you"

Kokoro's plan clicked in Sai's head. She was using him as bait to get a hold of Naruto so she could use him as her boyfriend host.

"He'll beat you," commented Sai, emotionally

"You're no fun, so why don't you sleep"

Sai looked up to see the roof of the room open and on the edge was Kokoro with a sleep bomb, he jumped up to escape but she kicked him back into the room. Throwing the bomb in, she did the necessary handsigns to re-close the roof up.

The last thing Sai saw was the stars disappearing from his view before his world went black.

* * *

A/N: okay I am determined to finish this story so hopefully it will be done in the next few months. I have other stories I wish to start but I promised myself I wouldn't till this one was finished so there.

Please Review to make me feel loved. Though faving and following also give me the same pleasure, thanx


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favourited and followed. I write for you guys. =)

Chapter 11

* * *

Naruto and Sakura stood in front of Tsunade, worry etched on both of their faces.

"Where is Ino at the moment?" asked their amber-eyed leader.

"She's with Shikamaru and Choji. We told her since Sai is member of our team that we'll deal with his disappearance." informed Sakura, straightening herself up.

"Okay" sighed Tsunade "I will send you both out to find him, though we believe it is Kokoro who has took him. If Sai is possessed then you have less the 48 hours to save him and re-seal the other spirit within him. If not then…."

Naruto's fists clenched at the thought of losing one of his friends.

"That's not an option," he shouted, his facing turning determined. Sakura looked over to one of her best friends and felt the assurance radiating off him. It made her feel faithful that they would save Sai.

"Okay we're going to the last place Sai was heading to see if we can find anything there," stated Sakura. Tsunade nodded at the pair before dismissing them.

* * *

"Find anything?" asked Naruto, searching the ground near the pond. Sakura nodded walking over to the tree nearest to her.

"Sai's kunai" she said, pulling from the bark, "he was definitely here"

"What should we do then?" asked Naruto, coming over to stand next to Sakura. Sakura shook her head.

"I think we should get a tracker nin, maybe they can follow Sai's scent or something." reasoned Sakura. "Oh Sai, where are you?"

Sakura's eye filled with tears as she longed to find her friend. Her heart felt heavy with worry and guilt. She shouldn't have let him go out alone, especially after the meeting with Tsunade. Naruto brought his arms around his distraught team-mate.

"don't worry Sakura we'll…."

A poof emitted from the wooded area concealing it in smoke

The smoke lifted quickly and where Sakura and Naruto were previously standing, there was just Sai's old kunai.

* * *

Somewhere outside of Konoha

_Sai_ grabbed Kokoro by the waist and dragged her to him, leaving kisses up and down her throat. Kokoro placed her hands on his bare chest.

"Wow Akio" moaned Kokoro "what has gotten into you?"

"It's this body, it's so powerful. More powerful then any shinobi we've used before. I think this one could actually last" said _Sai_, pushing Kokoro up against the wall of the window-less house they were in.

"well if you're going to use this one instead, then have you came up with a jutsu to remove it's last occupant" groaned Kokoro breathlessly.

"The shinobi's knowledge was very useful. I think I have the right one," continued _Sai_, still nibbling on the purple-haired ninja's neck.

Pushing him away, Kokoro looked at him seriously "well use it and send his soul to the afterlife"

Glaring, _Sai_ did the necessary handsigns.

"Has it worked?" asked Kokoro, her eyes searching her lovers.

"I can still hear his thoughts," answered _Sai_. "I think we might need the jinchuriki after all, or we wait a little longer with this body. It might still work ether way.

POOF!

Sakura and Naruto coughed as they looked around. In front of them was their own shirtless team-mate

"Wow Sakura tell little teme to warn us first" said Naruto, still coughing "you may not be breakable but I am"

Sakura glared at Naruto playfully before turning her sights to _Sai_.

_Sai_ started coughing uncontrollably, sweat gathering on his brow. He kneeled over on to the floor.

"Sakura, Naruto" he coughed. _Sai_ turned to see Kokoro hiding behind one of the pillars in the room.

"Well at least he recognize us," observed Naruto "that's good"

Naruto moved towards _Sai_ to help him. Bending down, Naruto got _Sai'_s arm and placed it over his shoulder. _Sai_ took advantage of Naruto's position, and hit the nerve at the back of Naruto's head, making him unconscious.

"Sai, Naruto" shouted out Sakura, she ran over to the two men but was blocked by Kokoro.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kokoro sneered. "Akio take the jinchuriki and go. Well meet up at the hide out we used in on last mission to Konoha when we were still Jonin"

Sakura tried to get past Kokoro but was pushed back, as _Sai_ took Naruto's body and left. Glaring at the woman, Sakura punched her full force. Kokoro's body spun threw the air before hitting the back wall with a thud.

Getting up, Kokoro spat the blood out from her mouth. "Well I should have seen this coming? I was told the jinchuriki had powerful team-mates"

"I want my friends back now," argued Sakura, clenching her fist tighter.

"Or what?" smirked the missing-nin. "You've got nothing little Konoha ninja. You can't get rid of me because I'm the only one who knows the jutsu on how to dispel Akio's soul from your friend's body. And even when I do, he will still die"

"I'll kill you and find away" counted Sakura, stomping her foot making the house shake.

"Or maybe I'll kill you first" shouted Kokoro, she threw kunai and shuriken at the pink-haired woman. Her mouth fell open when she saw that Sakura didn't even attempt to dodge them.

A shield grew from Sakura's stomach, encasing her. The kunai and shuriken all bounced of the shield, scattering across the room.

"Hmm impressive" commented Kokoro.

"Ah wait" Sakura's finger glowed green dimly as she pressed it to the floor. Kokoro was once more flown backwards but this time she went threw the wall.

Waiting for the dust to settle, Sakura looked over to where Kokoro should have landed to see the place empty.

"Damn it"

* * *

Kokoro managed to transport herself over Akio's hiding place. It was an open area but it the middle of it was two slabs. On one slab was Naruto's body.

"Akio" called out the limping ninja.

"Kokoro" _Sai_ ran over to his lover. "What happened?"

"Never mind that," breathed Kokoro, she looked at the open area "pick one of the bodies, we don't have much…."

A familiar poof interrupted the ninja.

"How did you get here?" screamed Kokoro at Sakura. Sakura smirked at the frustrated female while rubbing her belly.

"Let's just say my child misses its uncles," scoffed Sakura.

"Why don't we let her pick?" interrupted _Sai_. Sakura turned her attention to her possessed team-mate. "She can share some of the guilt"

"Pick what?" she asked.

"You get to pick, which one of your team-mates lives and which one dies," stated _Sai _smiling tauntingly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked again, threw clenched teeth.

"What he means is" started Kokoro, liking her boyfriends plan "if Akio leaves Sai's body, both souls will be dispelled, Akio's immediately, while Sai's will slowly leave unless Akio uses his jutsu to let Sai's soul stay in his body. However, for Akio to do that he will need another body. The jinchuriki's. So ether Akio keeps Sai's body and Naruto lives…."

"… or I take Naruto's body and save Sai" finished _Sai_.

"You're delusional if you think I will pick between my best friends," whispered Sakura, her eyes brimming with tears of frustration.

"Okay we can let both of them dies, after all it's not like we're getting anything out of it." _Sai_ turned around.

"Wait" shouted out Sakura "I'll choose"

"So Sakura what are you going to do?" mocked _Sai_ "Kakashi, Sasuke and Yamoto are not here to help you. So how are you going to choose? Will you pick Naruto? Whom you have known since you started the academy, you kept every single promise he ever made for you. Or Sai? Who was emotionless, didn't have anyone but then he met you and got himself a best friend not to mention a girlfriend, that you introduced him to"

"How do you know all of this?" seethed Sakura, his words piercing her heart. She didn't want to make this decision.

"Easy, I have all Sai's thought and knowledge. He is still here in my head" smirked 'Sai'. "Awww poor Sakura, how can you be so invincible but so weak at the same time"

_How am I supposed to choose,_ Sakura could feel her tears running down her cheek. _**The answer is within you**_. Sakura's head shot up at the sound of the unfamiliar child-like voice in her head.

Wiping her tears, she walked over to Naruto's side. Grabbing his hand, she rested it against her wet cheek.

"Naruto's I don't know if you can hear me. But I'm sorry. I have to pick Sai"

Both Kokoro and _Sai_ smiled at the pinkette's decision.

Lying down at the table, _Sai_ waited for Kokoro to do the right handsigns making sure to hide them away from Sakura. Kokoro placed one hand over Sai's body and another over Naruto's.

Sakura watched at as a white light emitted from Sai's body and entered Naruto's.

In a flash, Sakura was over to Kokoro, she knocked the handle of a kunai at the female's head, knocking her unconscious.

"Akio revive Sai now," warned Sakura "or I'll kill her"

Getting up steadily, _Naruto_ glared at Sakura, before turning his sights to the pale body next to him.

"Fine" barked _Naruto_ "but then you let her go, understood"

Sakura nodded at him, still holding the missing nin, kunai pointed at her throat.

_Naruto _did a series of handsigns before placing his hands on Sai's chest. Sai's eyes opened as he inhaled deeply.

"Sai" smiled Sakura, tears of joy running down her face; she turned towards _Naruto_ and smirked. A strangled groan erupted from Kokoro's throat as Sakura threw her to the ground.

"Sai now" screamed Sakura. Sai jumped up and a pinned _Naruto_ down but the kyuubi/ extra soul container was stronger.

Sakura took the scroll from Kokoro's pack and lay in on the slab previously occupied by Sai.

"Nooo" screamed out a now conscious Kokoro screamed.

Sakura grabbed _Naruto_ and pinned him down using her strength. Sai sped threw handsigns that were familiar to Kokoro. Placing one hand on Naruto and another on the empty scroll, they watched Akio's soul dispel from Naruto and onto the paper.

Sakura jumped over to the other slab and ripped the soul-occupying scroll in half.

"Nooo" cried out Kokoro again "AKIO"

She skidded over to Sakura, gathering the broken pieces of paper; she clutched them to her chest, tears running down her cheeks.

Sakura looked over to see Sai performing the second jutsu, waking Naruto up.

"How?" asked Kokoro still crying, "How did you know those jutsus?"

"You really can't mess with team Kakashi," stated Sai. Sakura walked over to the two boys as Naruto sat up on the table. Kokoro looked at the three waiting for an answer.

"I figured that if Akio knew the jutsu to free Naruto then Sai would know it as well, since they both shared not just one body but one mind and all the knowledge in it," explained Sakura "so I didn't have to choose"

* * *

"So you saved both our team-mates, killed two missing nins and all I did was get a scroll," concluded Sasuke sitting on the arm chair in there house. Sakura nodded taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes, all in the space of one morning as well," laughed Sakura, she squeezed Naruto's leg while resting her head on Sai's shoulder, "not to mention our very smart smart_ smart_ child's help. It spoke to me,"

"What?" asked Sasuke and Naruto at the same time. Sakura smiled getting up.

"I'll explain once I show you all the new maternity clothes," said Sakura.

"Oh so you caved" teased Naruto, resting his legs on Sai's lap, who in turn pushed them off.

"Yeah well I decided, that if you have it" Sakura lifted her top, revealing her bare bump "flaunt it"

"Awww that's my nephew in there" Sai reached over to rub Sakura's swelling stomach.

"Hey that's my nephew too" argued Naruto. "Hey nephew, it's your favourite uncle Naruto"

Naruto got up to rub, her stomach as well. Sakura playfully slapped all the hands away, as Sasuke pulled her onto his lap.

End

* * *

A/N: I am hammering chapters out just for the sake that I have came up with two awesome new stories. One actually came in my dream so I take it that god wants me to write it. But only when this one is finished so I better crack on.

R&R please =)


End file.
